superman: the brainiac attack
by superfever
Summary: Superman Vs Lex, Brainiac and Doomsday. pls r&r.


DISCLAIMER: All characters appearing in and/or relating to Superman (c) Belong to those that own them. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended. 

Written by Christ Klien cck1115 JAN 2000, revised in MAY 2002

Dedicated to my hero, Christopher Reeve.  
Special thanks to John Pipia Email me cck1115pd.jaring.my Comments and feedback are highly appreciated. 

SUPERMAN 6: THE BRAINIAC ATTACK THE HUMANITY CRISIS

PROLOGUE

A familiar SPACESHIP is moving into the FRAME. It travels silently in outer space. It is advanced and complicated as we SEE the intricate details of the space ship. As the CAMERA rolls back, we can recognize the spaceship. It is Brainiac's skull and it is entering our solar system! We see the spaceship is just passing Saturn and heading toward its only destination, The EARTH, which is self-revolving in the background. 

SUPERMAN THEME MUSIC plays as credits roll together with some of the released scenes of Superman 5.

The scene of Brainiac releasing a meteor to shoot the Earth

The scene of the Metropolis main power station catching on fire and being saved by Superman

The scene of Superman blowing off Lex's wig

The scene of Lois slapping Clark's face

The scene of Lex getting one fragment of the meteor and the other sunk into the ground.

The scene of Lois awaking in Superman's arms and both expressing love to each other

The scene of the earth shaking and people in danger

The scene of Superman being met in the Pathway and stopped by the fragment

The scene of Doomsday evolving and opening his eyes

The scene of Superman having a mortal combat with Doomsday

The scene of Superman dying in Lois's arms

The scene of Lex walking away in a smirk after rescuing Superman

Lastly, The scene of Brainiac saying: " I'm coming..."

Following by the logo of Superman flies through the screen.

FADE IN

EXT OF THE METROPOLIS PLAZA

CAMERA rolls back revealing that the Plaza and the Streets are flooded with people and decorated with colorful balloons, banners and posters, which are printed with Logo of Superman, American Flag and the Words, "THE GREATEST HERO OF THE MILLENIUM". A Huge Stage is built in the Middle of the Plaza and those logos, flags and words appear at the backdrop of the stage as well. Local dignitaries looking pleased, sitting in a row on the stage. Along the street, there are processions choirs and the bands from several high schools. The crowd and the people of Metropolis are indulging themselves very much in the celebration.  
All of them cheer when a blue figure flies across the sky and gratefully lands on the stage. The applause and hoorays are deafening. Superman blushes and extends his hands out to calm the crowds down. As the noise declines, the MC clears his throat to speak.

MC "Today is a very special day. The people of Metropolis, the people of the United State of America and the people of the whole world will remember today as today our hero, Superman is returning to us. He has fully recovered now!"

The crowd is in triumph again.

MC "Superman, we all know you're not looking for honors and awards.  
But during the time we thought we might lose you forever, we realized that we've owed you too much. You're always risking your life for us and we are doing nothing for you as return. Today is the day for us: the people of Metropolis, the people of United State and the people of the whole world to show our deepest gratitude to you.

(increases his volume) The President of the United State of America has decided to honor Superman with, 'The Greatest Hero of The Millenium' Award! The members of the United Nations have voted you honorary citizenship in all their countries. Superman, you are free to fly to any countries of the world!"

The crowd turns into excitement again.

MC "Let we call upon the Mayor of Metropolis, Mr. Kennedy to honor Superman the award!" 

Thundering applause rises. Mr. Kennedy comes from the row of Dignitaries and presents the award to Superman.

MC "We hope to hear from Superman."

Superman walks to the microphone hesitantly. SUPERMAN (overwhelmed)  
"Thank you. Thank you everybody. Thanks for all your care and concern about me. I'm fine now. I'm flattered today not because of the award, but your well wishes. The award is not solely for me but the people of the Metropolis. Because of all of you, we won. Now, we shall resume our responsibilities to rebuild our home, our city and our environment for a better tomorrow."

The crowd is in triumph.

The celebration starts. Music is on, the balloons are being released, the procession is on going and the people are cheering up.

EXT OF APARTMENTS

There are blocks of Apartments along the streets. Most of the residents stand on their balconies to share the joy. At one unit of an apartment, there stand A LADY and HER CHILD cheerfully observing the celebration. The Lady rushes back into the apartment when the phone is ringing. The Kid is left alone. As a balloon is passing right in front of him, he goes to climb up the railing to grab the balloon. Accidentally, he slips and falls from the balcony!

Someone from the crowd notices and shouts in shock.

ONLOOKER 1 "WATCH OUT!" 

The kid is falling and going to hit the ground!

Right before the crash, a streak of blue and red bolts across and snatches the kid. Superman has grasped on his leg and giving a broad smile to him. The kid blinks naïvely, totally unaware of the danger he was in just now. Superman flies up to the unit and returns the kid to his mother. She is crying and in panic. She grabs onto her child and expresses her deepest thanks to Superman.

The crowds and the residents are very excited in witnessing Superman's action again. Superman gracefully flies away and disappears in the blue sky.

While everyone is cheering for their hero, there is an exception. He stands at a corner of a building and has observed every action of Superman. He is very annoyed with all the cheering and gratitude, which are contributed to Superman by the public. He is not Lex Luthor. He is General Alexander. He leaves the crowd as Superman flies away.

INT OF PENTHOUSE OF THE LEX CORP TOWER

Lex is sitting on his throne, watching a big T.V screen of the celebration of Superman. His eyes narrow suspiciously as if some sort of thinking is on his mind. He turns to the window as he heard of the sound of knocking. Superman is floating outside and the breeze is ruffling his cape. He waves to Lex pleasantly. Lex presses a button on his desk and the window glazing is slowly sliding up and opened. 

SUPERMAN (grins) "Good morning, Mr. Luthor."

LEX (in grim)  
"What's up, overgrown Boy Scout?"

SUPERMAN "Did I say thanks to you?"

LEX (frowns)  
"What?"

SUPERMAN "Thank you for saving my life."

Lex is speechless. He manages to respond after a while.

LEX "I'll take it back soon."

SUPERMAN "It's worth a try.  
By the way, just as a reminder,  
I'm always watching you all the time. And you've better behave, or I'll put you behind the bar if I have to."

LEX (speechless again) "YOU..."

SUPERMAN (smiles friendly) "This is my duty."

Lex smiles thinly. As superman flies away, he clenches his teeth angrily. 

LEX (shouts)  
"MERCY!"

ANGLE ON THE ENTRANCE

A bare-chested man runs in with a belt of bullets, massive mechanical gun in hand and a red streak of cloth tied around his forehead. Is he RAMBO? No, he is Mr. Tyson.

Mr. Tyson (runs to Lex enthusiastically) "Yes, Mr. Luthor! I'm always ready for you!  
Is Superman here? I can ensure you now he will disappear in your life forever!  
(looks around)  
Where is he? Where is Superman?"

Lex is irritated again. He moves to the bar counter when a lady comes in running and shouting.

MERCY "Mr. Tyson! You can't be in here!  
(shows him the way out)  
Please get out now."

TYSON "I'm protecting Mr. Luthor!  
Can't you see it!  
Superman, come out now! I'll teach you a lesson today!"

LEX (smiles broadly)  
"Tyson, please come over here. I've a plan for you."

TYSON (moves to Lex hysterically)  
"Mr. Luthor's plan is always the best plan. What do you want me to do? Should I change my costume? Vampire, Spawn, or... Bruce Lee?" 

LEX "Drunken Master will be the best..."

Suddenly, Lex strikes on his head with a bottle of wine forcefully, shattering the bottle.

TYSON (fainting to the ground)  
"... Which I'm not good into..." LEX (shouts angrily)  
"Take him away! Make sure he'll never and ever appear in front of me! FOREVER"  
(massages his head)  
"Calm down, Lex Luthor. Your blood pressure is getting higher."

(Mercy is hauling Tyson's body away)  
"And change all the glass to a solid wall with a layer of lead. I hate to be watched."

Cut to

INT OF A HOSPITAL

The hospital is crowded with patients and visitors as usual. A familiar CHARACTER walks out from a lift. He walks along the corridor and turns into a Ward. He is General Alexander.

INT OF THE PATIENT WARD

There are six patients on beds and a Nurse on her duty taking care of the patients. They are the reinforced armies who had fought with Doomsday. All of them are badly injured. They are bandaged and in intensive treatment. As the nurse passes by the door, General Alexander stops her.

GEN. ALEX "Did anybody come to visit the patients, especially the Mayor?"

NURSE A "No, nobody came. I think the mayor is attending Superman's Ceremony."

Once the nurse exits, she joins other two Nurses, who just pass by. He overhears their conversation.

NURSE B "What's a waste that you couldn't make it to the celebration."

NURSE C It was so exciting! A kid fell from an apartment and we were watching Superman saved the kid. He is so great and dazzling!"

NURSE B "No, he is just cute, cute and more cute!"

Both of them laugh cheerfully while nurse A is regretting.

NURSE A "Oh, really? I miss the opportunity to see my hero! I should have taken a half day leave instead."

General Alexander narrows his eyes and clenches his fists. He spells the name of Superman in anger.

INT OF LOIS APARTMENT

Lois is sitting on a sofa. She is watching the Television with Superman's celebration on, when the doorbell rings. Lois opens the door and Clark is standing in front and posing a cute smile to her.

LOIS "Clark, you've just done a great job!"

(looks at both of his empty hands)  
"You didn't bring the award, did you?"

CLARK "Oops, I've forgotten!"

LOIS "Huh... I thought I could have a picture with it and write an article on it. Perhaps other time..."

CLARK (hesitates)  
"I mean... I didn't take it."

LOIS (frowns)  
"What! Huh... Never mind... Come in."

When Clark enters the apartment, Lois asks him to stand in front of the TV, and she sits back on the sofa. Lois is staring at him and scrutinizing his whole body.

CLARK (feels uneasy) "What's wrong, Lois?"

Lois does not reply. She walks in front of him. Unexpectedly, she loosens his tie and unbuttons his shirt. Superman's costume and the familiar 'S' are revealed.

CLARK (frowns)  
"Lois, what're you doing?"

Lois sits back on the sofa in doubt while Clark buttons up his shirt.

LOIS (holding her jaw)  
"I still can not believe... You are Superman."

CLARK (grins helplessly)  
"Lois, I am."

LOIS (folds her arms)  
"So, how should I address you now. Mr. Clark Kent, Superman or...or Kal-El."

CLARK "Lois, please don't be mad at me. I have to protect myself. And I have no intention to lie to you."

LOIS "Mad? Am I not supposed to be? You've been toying with me all along and you have me confused this whole time."

CLARK "I'm sorry, Lois. Please try looking at it from my side. I am the difference and stranger in this world. I have all these amazing powers that have separated me from everyone else. I couldn't lead a normal life if I revealed my identity.

(hugs her softly)  
This is hard to keep a secret especially from the one you love. You don't know how much I wanted to share it with you every time I held you in my arms."

LOIS (escapes his embrace)  
"But you didn't... Ok, you did once but that was too shocking to comprehend. And I've to admit that you did a brilliant job fooling me between Clark and Superman. You could win an Oscar"  
CLARK (frowns)  
"Can I?"

(Lois stares at him)  
"I'm really sorry, Lois. I hope I can make up for my guilt now."

LOIS "You own me a favor. M...m... are you sure you will do what I say?"

CLARK "Just name it!"

LOIS "Okay, I want you to change in front me."

CLARK (surprised)  
"You mean...to Superman"  
(blushes slightly)  
"I normally don't change in front of people, especially when they're staring at me.  
How about I have you stayed afloat in the air?"

Lois crosses her arms and mutes to protest.  
CLARK (defeated)  
"Okay, okay. You better watch closely. Now you see..."

Just in a second, Clark turns in blur and has changed into Superman.

SUPERMAN "Now you don't."

LOIS (excited)  
"This is amazing! How can you make it so fast, and where are your clothes?"

SUPERMAN "It depends. Sometimes I put it underneath the suspended ceiling; sometimes I put it underneath the carpet... And this time, I just put it behind the vase."

Lois goes to the back of the big vase and she gets a bag of cloth.

LOIS (amused)  
"It seems like you still has time to fold them nicely into a plastic bag."

SUPERMAN (poses a cute smile)  
"For hygienic purpose."

Superman walks to Lois. He holds her and kisses her. After a while, Lois takes off a Ring from her hand. She holds onto Superman's hand and helps him to put it on.

LOIS "The ring is my "Family Ring". It will bring fortune to you."

SUPERMAN (grins mischievously)  
"Does it imply anything? Are you proposing?"

Lois blushes. She then tries to grab back the ring.

LOIS "Okay, okay. Return it to me."

SUPERMAN (raises up his hand)  
"No, you have just given it to me. And it belongs to me now."

LOIS (yells)  
"I want it back now!"

Lois pretends to hit on his chest and Superman grabs both her hands.

LOIS (screams)  
"It hurts, let go!"

Instead of releasing her, Superman embraces her in a deep kiss.

SUPERMAN "Lois, I want to bring you to a very special place now."

INT OF THE FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

Superman and Lois gradually land. Lois is astonished by the grandeur and magnificence of the interior of the Fortress of Solitude. Superman brings her and walks to the Crystal Structure. He inserts a crystal into a tube of the Crystal Structure. The whole interior is lighted up. It is so impressive, fantastic and beautiful with the combination of the glittering lights with a variety of the lighting colors. 

LOIS (impressed)  
"It's wonderful! Is it your home?"

SUPERMAN "I named it Fortress of Solitude. Lois, wait for me here. I am out just for a while."

Superman goes out while Lois is still wondering. A VOICE breaks in.

VOICE "Welcome, Miss Lane."

LOIS (startled)  
"Who is it?"

VOICE "I'm Eradicator, The system of Kal-El fortress."

LOIS "I know you. You are the system of the plane that brought him here. Superman told me before. Good day, Eradicator."

ERADICATOR "It seems both of you are very close. Miss Lane, forgive me if I am impolite. Do you love Kal-El?"

Lois is amazed by the question.

LOIS (flushes beautifully)  
"Yes, I do."

ERADICATOR "If so, please leave him."

LOIS (shocked by the request) "But...but why?"

ERADICATOR "Come here and rest your hand on the table. You will know why."

As she puts her hand on the crystal table, all of her previous erased memories return.

LOIS'S REMINISCENCE RELEASED SCENES OF SUPERMAN II IN FLASH BACK

She remembers she came here before. Superman sacrificed his power for her. They spent a very wonderful night over there. Then, she remembers Superman turned into a very vulnerable human being. He could not fit into his life. He was well beaten up and injured.

ERADICATOR "Now, you understand. The only way for Kal-El to live with you is to sacrifice his power. He definitely can't survive on the earth without his power. He had tried once and he failed.  
And I know you'll not be so selfish to take him away from the world to you."

Lois is shocked by the fact. She cannot believe that after getting through all the difficulties, she and Superman are actually impossible to live together.

A LONG SHOT of the interior shows the grandeur of the Fortress in deadly silence.  
After a while, a VOICE breaks the silence.

VOICE "Lois, are you alright? You look pale."

Superman has returned when Lois is still dazed.

LOIS (awakes)  
"I'm...I'm alright."

Superman raises his hand and reveals his palm in front of Lois. On his palm, it is an impressive crystal chain.

SUPERMAN (softly)  
"In my culture, when a man proposes to his mate... He will present her a crystal chain."

SUPERMAN (slowly helps Lois put on the chain)  
"Will you marry me?"

Lois glances on Superman's charming blue eyes. She is moved but she realizes the impossibility between them. She hugs him and cries.

SUPERMAN (frowns)  
"What's wrong, Lois?"

LOIS (embraces him ever tighter and continues to cry) "I don't want to lose you.  
I don't..."

SUPERMAN (tenderly)  
"We are together now. No one can tear us apart anymore."

They embrace each other passionately. The SCREEN slowly turns dark.

EXT OF A WAR FIELD BETWEEN RUSSIA AND CHEZCHNYA

When the SCREEN gradually turns bright, we SEE Troops of Russia Soldiers are hurtling down to an abandoned village late at night. They stop there and decide to stay there for one night. While they are preparing to set up the fire and divide the jobs, some of the soldiers scream.

SOLDIER 1 (Russian)  
"Quick run! A missile is heading towards us!"

All of them are stunned and fleeing for lives. Before they can run far away, a huge missile swoops down and explodes in a resounding crash. Corpses scatter and hundreds die.

The CAMERA scans the ground randomly seeing dead bodies and debris. It spots some fragments of the missile. On one of the fragments, the printed "American Flag" can be clearly seen.

INT OF THE EMBASSY OF CHINA IN YUGOSOVANIA

Some Chinese are still working in the office late at night. They are happily discussing some issues when the GUY sits near the window suddenly screams.

CHINESE 1 (mandarin)  
(sees a Missile is going to crash on their building)  
"Lookout! A missile!"

Before they can escape, the missile smashes onto the rooftop and creates an awful explosion. The whole building collapses. None of the people inside survives.

Cut to

Tomorrow morning

INT OF DAILY PLANET

All of the staffs seem to be bustling about with exceptional preoccupation. There is an air of tension, often found in newspaper offices when a big story is breaking. All of them are discussing the two sudden tragedies. A LADY is hurtling straight to Perry's office, ignoring the people greeting to her and shoving away the people blocking her way. She is Lois Lane.

INT OF PERRY'S OFFICE

Without knocking on the door, Lois gets into the office, while Perry White is having his discussion with Clark Kent.

LOIS (has both her hands on her waist)  
"I need an explanation, Perry."

PERRY (frowns)  
"What explanation?"

LOIS "What explanation? You sent Phil to Russia and Elaine to Yugo to get the stories of the two sudden tragedies. And you keep telling me I am the best reporter you've ever had."

PERRY "I'm just discussing it with Clark. Fill her in, Clark."

CLARK (Lois moves to him)  
"Perry has some inside sources. He said both of the missiles were from the United State. He wants us to stay here to cover this story."

LOIS (shocked)  
"What? I don't believe it! It's impossible!"

PERRY "So, which stories do you prefer now?"

Jimmy Olsen suddenly pops into the office.

JIMMY (nervous)  
"Chief, there is the latest news about the two sudden tragedies!  
(seeing Lois and Clark)  
Hello, Lois. Hello, Clark.

All of them hurry out to the TV Room.

PERRY (to Clark)  
"I think you're the only one in the office who knows when to knock."

INT OF THE TV ROOM

The room is crowded and their attention is on the TV. 

CNN NEWS REPORTER 1 "The President of the Unit State of America is urged to give the reasons for bombing the Embassy of China in Yugosovania and the Russian troops. The Spokesman for the US has denied the incidents and he strongly believed that the incidents are the global terrorist's conspiracy. However, the spokesmen for China and Russia said that they would not compromise to any excuses given by the United State. They agree that the incidents have drawn serious political tension between the nations. And they do not deny the possibility that it may result in the declaration of war."

All are shocked by the report.

CNN NEWS REPORTER2 "In the latest development of the incidents, it has been proven that both of the missiles were actually discharged from the Air Craft Super Carrier of America, which is positioned in the Pacific Ocean."

Everyone gasps.

CNN NEWS REPORTER2 "However, the American Pilots repeatedly claimed that they didn't release the missiles. They explained that all of them were knocked out during that time. But there was one witness to the incident. He is Officer Charles Paul. According to him, it was done by.  
(distinctly)  
SUPERMAN!"

Now everyone is shocked, especially Lois and Clark. Lois tugs Clark to the pantry and she shuts up the door.

INT OF PANTRY

LOIS "What is happening here, Clark?"

CLARK (shrugs)  
"Your guess is as good as mine."

LOIS "Where were you during that time?"

CLARK (tries to remember)  
"I think... I was asleep."

LOIS (tries to analyze)  
"Apparently, Officer Paul accused you. We have to clear you. Let's go"  
INT OF THE TV ROOM

Lois and Clark join back the crowd. The news is still reporting the same issue. The Screen of the TV is playing the tape, which was recorded by a hidden camera in the Cockpit.

CLOSE SHOT of the TV screen

A blue figure appears on the cruise. He knocks down the whole crew and walks to the control console. He presses some buttons and missiles are ejected. When he turns back, everyone just cannot believe what they've just seen.

He is Superman!

He walks away after looking at the camera with a weird smirk.

Lois and Clark look to each other and exchange their startled look.  
INT OF THE CONFERENCE ROOM IN THE WHITE HOUSE

There is an emergency meeting. Mr. President and several "VIPs" are discussing about the incident. General Alexander is one of the members. 

MEMBER 1 (worries)  
"I mean... How do we arrest Superman? He has all those incredible powers. If he ignores to co-operate with us, we definitely can't get him."

MEMBER 2 "Do we really have to arrest Superman? He has contributed a lot to our nation and he is not under any of our legislation."

GEN. ALEX (grim face)  
"I think this is the right time to execute the 'T-S' Plan."

PRESIDENT "Hold on... What's the 'T-S' Plan? Why have I never heard of this before?"

GEN. ALEX "Mr. President, this is the Pentagon's secret plan."

MEMBER 2 "I strongly disagree with it!"

PRESIDENT "Obviously I've missed something. Can someone explain to me what this is all about!"

MEMBER 1 "We have long conducted extensive research on Superman since his first appearance. Since he is an alien and has all those amazing power, he is actually a threat to our humankind. We have very little knowledge of neither him nor his intention to the earth and his home planet. Therefore, the research was conducted to get know more about him, especially his weakness for the security and precaution reasons, in case his powers turn out to be... Destructive."

PRESIDENT (afraid to believe when he is thinking now)  
"T-S plan is a plan... to terminate superman?"

GEN. ALEX "Yes, Mr. President.  
We found that his only weakness is the Kryptonite radiation, which will kill him instantly. Although we fail to produce a kryptonite, we found "T" mass after years of research. It releases kryptonite radiation when it is exploded. If our missiles are filled with enough "T" mass, we can terminate Superman by shooting the missiles on him."

MEMBER 1 "But how can we get Superman immobile on the ground? He is faster than a speeding bullet. He will not stand there and let us shoot at him. He is not as stupid as that."

PRESIDENT "Hold on, gentlemen. We are not going to kill Superman."

GEN. ALEX "Mr. President, you have to understand these. Once Superman has committed his first crime, there will be the second and more to follow. He is too dangerous for us! We have to stop him before he causes more demolition!" 

MEMBER 3 "But there is no significant proof that Superman had done the crime."

MEMBER 1 "The recorded tape is the obvious evidence!"

PRESIDENT "Superman is our American hero.  
And we are not going to kill him. Deal!"

GEN ALEX "HE IS AN ALIEN, MR. PRESIDENT"  
While they are arguing over the issue, the president's secretary rushes in. she passes over a Computer Notebook and a Fax to the president.

The call is from the NASA department.

IMAGE ON THE SCREEN (hesitates)  
"Sorry for interrupting, Mr. President.  
We have just detected that an alien spaceship is going to enter the Earth atmosphere in the next 48 hours. We've sent them a message, but received back a bewildered message. The intention of the invasion is... UNKNOWN."

Mr. President is stunned, seeing the spaceship coming to the Earth in the screen. He is rubbing on his forehead, seems troubled to deal with another great task. General Alexander grabs the message and tries to read it.

CLOSE-UP of the Bewildered message showing the unearthly and strange characters.

INT OF LEX CORP. TOWER

As the CAMERA PULLS BACK, we see LEX Luthor is reading the message. Unexpectedly, he is getting the same information as well from his personal satellites system. He smiles and looks satisfied like he has some plans on his mind.

Cut to

INT OF THE CONFERENCE ROOM IN THE WHITE HOUSE

PRESIDENT (talks over the notebook) "Are you all having problems with the fund? You're joking with me, you all have just detected the alien space ship and within 48 hours it'll arrive. (angry)  
What happen to all the advanced equipment, the satellites and the telescopes? Are they all dysfunctional?"

THE IMAGE (hesitantly)  
"We're sorry, Mr. President. The spaceship is just suddenly popping in our solar system without any trace and sign."

While most of the people are having headache with the issues they are dealing with, the door is opened. Lex is standing elegantly at the entrance. The president's secretary is beside him.

SECRETARY (introduces Mr. Luthor)  
"I'm sorry, Mr. President. This is Mr. Luthor. He says that he can read and understand the secret code of the message."

Luthor I believe you're having a little problem to understand the Kryptonian symbols and fortunately I am able to help you, Mr. President.  
General Alexander stares at Lex suspiciously while he is walking to the conference table.

GEN. ALEX "How do you get the message?"

LEX "Well, as know I've vast amount of resources and Lexaerospace is among them. So it wasn't really that hard to get it."

GEN. ALEX "That is violation of national security that message was not for Private Company to view. I should have arrested you on the spot Mister!"

LEX "Easy, gentleman. I think you should focus on the problems in hand."

LEX (earnest)  
"Anyway, The alien space ship comes because they received the continuous messages from the earth. They come in peace and have no bad intention.

(turns to the President politely)  
Mr. President, I would like to offer myself as the temporary diplomatic minister to welcome our alien friends. I will pay for all the budget of the welcoming celebration, as well as the security preparation.  
I'll send them a welcoming message and arrange a ceremony for its arrival."

GEN. ALEX "And how do we know you're telling the truth, Luthor. How can we pay our trust to you that you don't have any personal gain in mind and a minute you get up there, and try to use any of the alien technology or even persuade this alien to join you trying to takeover world?

Mr. President is undecided. He looks around for opinions.

GEN. ALEX "I don't think this is wise. They're aliens and don't I trust Mister Luthor here either! We at least have to make a full military preparation for it."

LEX (smiles)  
"Come on, we don't believe in violence, do we? And what's so surprising about aliens! We've already gotten one here.  
or maybe more."

LEX (confirms)  
"Please leave this task to me, Mr. President. I came to you I could have gone without your permission and met this alien myself, you would have never know until I went and came back and then told you what he told me, but I came here to let my services. Mr. President, you need to deal with Superman's conspiracy and the political tensions between Russia and China respectively."

At last, Mr. President agrees.

PRESIDENT "All right, Mister Luthor. Go and talk to this alien and find out what he wants, but don't do anything unless we authorize you to do so. And you'll have my man accompanied. Do we have an understand, Mister Luthor?"

LUTHOR (in smooth dry voice) "Perfectly, Mr. President."

At night

INT OF CLARK APARTMENT

Lois and Clark are sitting on the sofa and discussing about the two tragedies. They are confused with another "Superman" around that look exactly like Clark.

LOIS "Who he is? Why does he look exactly like you?  
(suddenly realizes something)  
Yes, it's Lex Luthor! He must have duplicated you during the time he cured you!"

CLARK "It's impossible."

LOIS "Well, he already did once. Remember, the Nuclear Man."

CLARK "That's different case. He only succeeded in duplicating my dense molecular structure but not my metabolism to produce energy. It can't generate energy itself. It still required external resources."

LOIS "What if he did this time..."

CLARK "It's impossible. Eradicator told me that with human's technology, they couldn't duplicate me.  
Well, maybe they can... but just the dead body. It has no life"  
LOIS "But this is the only way that we can explain all this. Lex Luthor is still the most suspicious."

CLARK "Frankly speaking, I think.  
(hesitates to say)  
He has changed."

LOIS "Bird could swim in the water, fish could fly in the sky, sun could ever rise from west to the east. But Lex Luthor.  
Would never change"  
CLARK "Time will prove everything."

LOIS "Yeah, Time will.  
So who is that guy, your twin brother?"

CLARK (yawns slightly)  
"I can't think now. I'm very tired."

He tries to embrace Lois and lays her down the sofa, but she sits up.

LOIS (Hesitates)  
"Clark... Let me make you a drink."

CLARK (feels something unusual with Lois) "Thanks."

When Lois returns from the kitchen, Clark has fallen asleep on the sofa. She sits beside him and enjoys looking at his cute face.

LOIS (whispers)  
"Why the God is so unfair to me? I only can look at you.  
But I can't have you..."

All of a sudden, Clark sits up. He ignores Lois. He walks to the balcony and changes to Superman. He flies away leaving Lois shouting for him.

LOIS "Clark, where are you going? Clark!"

After a while, Superman flies back. He changes back to Clark and sleeps on the sofa again! Lois cannot believe what she has just seen.

LOIS (wakes him up)  
"Clark, Clark, wake up!"

CLARK (awakes and yawns)  
"Sorry Lois. I fell asleep."

LOIS "You were sleepwalking just now. You changed to Superman and flew away."

CLARK (puzzles)  
"What?"

LOIS "What did you do outside, just now?"

CLARK (shrugs)  
"Search me."

Suddenly A Mobile Phone rings. Lois picks up the phone instantly.

LOIS "Hello, Lois speaking."

Perry is on the line.

PERRY "Lois? I thought I'm calling Clark? What so ever, Come back office with Clark, immediately. There is a breaking news! Superman has robbed the National Bank!"

Lois and Clark are stunned and getting very confused now.  
Tomorrow morning

INT OF TV ROOM OF DAILY PLANET

Most of the staff are watching the TV and gossiping. The TV news is reporting on the robbery of the National Bank in the early morning today.

CNN NEWS REPORTER 1 "Unbelievably Superman has committed another crime. According to the security guards in-charge of National Bank, they witnessed Superman broke the walls, damaged the security system and took away the money. And you're about to see the recorded scene taken during the robbery."

CLOSE-UP of the TV screen seeing Superman committing the crime. 

Lois and Clark are sad and disappointed when they are watching Superman breaking the security steel door and putting the money inside a bag. 

CNN NEWS REPORTER 2 "Finally the White House has decided to arrest Superman for investigation. General Alexander is appointed as the person in-charge in capturing the Man of Steel."

General Alexander is on the TV screen now.

GEN. ALEX "Superman, we urge your co-operation. Please surrender yourself and cooperate with us for our investigation. We don't hope to have a tough fight with you."

Perry passes by them and hands in Lois the morning press.

PERRY "Well done, Lois!  
We are the only paper that managed to report this news in time."

The headline of the press reads, "Superman Robbed National Bank reported by Lois Lane"

LOIS (feeling sorry)  
"I'm sorry, Clark. I had to..."

CLARK (cuts in)  
"I understand. You're just doing your part"  
(disappointed with himself)  
"Lois, I think I should go and explain it to them."

LOIS (anxious)  
"I think so."

ANGLE ON THE TV

The TV news then switches to report on another great issue. The Arrival of Alien Spaceship this evening

CNN NEWS REPORTER 3 "Today will mark an important milestone in the history of humankind. We have been waiting thousands of years for the moment and the moment has arrived. An alien spaceship will arrive at the Metropolis this evening!  
The moment where man contacts with alien is eventually realized! And the man to actual to the first contact will be Metropolis' very own other son Lex Luthor."

The TV SCREEN shows the people are gathering at the Metropolis Plaza, where the welcoming celebration party is held. The people are overjoyed. They are cheering and screaming, holding banners, posters and alien modal.

Clark narrows his eyes. He initially feels that something is not right with the invasion. He decides to investigate first before surrendering himself to the police.

The evening

EXT OF THE PLAZA OF METROPOLIS

The plaza is crowded with people. They are having a parade, indulging themselves, waving banners and posters, singing songs, celebrating and welcoming their outer space friends. Clark, Lois and Jimmy are busy in snapping photos and getting the story.

Lois and Clark are interviewing a group of youths

CLARK "If you could speak to this Strange Visitor any question, what's the first question you would ask the alien?"

YOUTH 1 "Wow, I'll ask him if he has any girlfriend."

YOUTH 2 (cut in)  
"You're a real slut. You thought every alien is as cute as Superman."

YOUTH 1 (contemptuous look at Youth 2)  
"At least... They would have quality control."

LOIS "How about you? Do you think they are friendly?"

YOUTH 3 "I'm sure they are. The government wouldn't let them in if they were hostile.  
(getting excited) I wish I could invite them to my house, listen to all their wonderful stories from outer space. I wish they could abduct me!"

All of a sudden, the sky turns bright and colorful lights are dispersed from expanding clouds. The Figure of the Spaceship slowly comes into sight. 

The people are wondering about the impressive evolvement of the cloud in the sky. They are cheering when the enormous space ship appears right in front of their eyes. Gracefully, a strong greenish bright light is shone from the bottom of the spaceship.

A Figure is gradually sent down and lands on ground. He looks like a Biomechanical Robot with the numerous scary mechanical tentacles at his back.

He is BRAINIAC!

The people are shocked by Brainiac's appearance. The cheer is halted. Deadly silence ensues.

A pair of leather shoes walks into FRAME. He walks out from the crowd accompanied by four secret agents from the government.

He is LEX LUTHOR elegant, yet menaced.

Beside Lex, stands a scientist who is holding a voice translator.

LEX (to the scientist)  
"Make sure your thing works. I don't expect a chick and duck conversation."

LEX (walks to Brainiac and talks with no fear)  
"Welcome, my friend. I'm Lex Luthor, the appointed human to negotiate with you."

BRAINIAC "I'm Brainiac. The guardian of the universe."

LEX "That's terrific! You talk 'earthling'. It saves us a lot of time"  
Clark clenches his fists as he hears the name of "Brainiac".

They overhear the gossip of two guys.

GUY 1 "He looks horrible. He is not as cute of an alien as we thought."

GUY 2 "He is not an alien. He is just a robot!"

All of a sudden, both of them are shot by a laser beam from one of Brainiac's tentacles. Their hair is burned up. The crowds horribly scream. They have noticed Brainiac's hostility.

LEX (never bothered about the two guys in fire)  
"Shall we continue our conversation a less public at my place?"

BRAINIAC (In monotone voice) "No, my Ship would more suitable."

LEX (grins)  
"My pleasure."

AGENT 1 (Approaches)  
"Mr. Luthor, we gotta go with you."

LEX "No, you don't. See you"  
Lex and Brainiac are sent back to the spaceship by the greenish light, leaving the four secret agents bemused on the ground.

While two of the guys screaming for help, Clark blows a gust of wind that extinguishes the fire. Their hair left curly and they look dreadful.

LOIS "I don't think this "Brainiac" is friendly by all means."

JIMMY "He definitely looks like a super villain."

LOIS (glances up Clark) "I hope Superman will be able to stop this Brainiac if he really is hostile and if he teams up with Luthor, it can't be good. If these two super villains come together you can be sure to it won't be good for Superman."

Clark has no response. He is just staring at the spaceship.

LOIS "Clark, are you alright"  
(Clark stands still)  
"Clark, WAKE UP!"

CLARK (awakes)  
"Yeah, what's the matter?"

LOIS "I'm just wondering... Why glasses can give such a big effect on you."

CLARK (shoves his glasses up and doesn't get it)  
"Glasses? What about glasses?"

LOIS "Nothing."

CLARK "Lois, how can we make an appointment to interview Brainiac? Does he have a secretary? Should we just stay here to wait for him"  
LOIS AND JIMMY (scream together) "No! Let's go now! The further away we are from skull face the better."

INT OF A MEETING ROOM IN THE SPACE SHIP

The room is fully finished with electrical and sophisticated devices. Lex and Brainiac are sitting on luxurious crystal chairs.

LEX "Not a bad seat. What is it made of?"

BRAINIAC "Aren't you afraid of me"  
LEX (grins gently and takes off his wig)  
"I've got no hair.  
And you'd take back your question when you'd known me better. Anyway in my line Business you learn to be the predator otherwise you end being the prey and I'm never anyone's prey."

BRAINIAC "Did you read my Message?"

LEX "Yes, I did. You want to get back your things."

BRAINIAC "Where is my Eradicator?"

LEX "I know where it is. (angry as he mentions the name of Superman)  
An idiot who calls himself Superman has taken it. "

BRAINIAC "Superman? It sounds interesting. I wish to meet this Superman sometime."

LEX "I can tell you all about him if you wish and then I'll help you to get back the Eradicator but I want some of your advanced technology and devices in exchange."

BRAINIAC (frowns)  
"You want my technologies?"

LEX "Yes, that's only fair, right? After all, you get back what you want and I give you Superman too."

BRAINIAC "Are you sure, you can convince this... Superman come to me?"

LEX "That's my problem, not yours."

BRAINIAC "How can I trust you?"

LEX "You can't. But you have no choice. You rarely know anyone here. And I'm telling you... I am the most qualified person in this world to get Superman.  
I know everything about him."

Both of them look to each other and pose a sinister smile.

INT OF THE MEETING ROOM IN PENTAGON

Lex Luthor is playing a device on his hand and not paying any attention to the other four men in the room. 

GEN. ALEX So Luthor what did you learn from this Alien?

LUTHOR He's not only a guardian but a collector of information. He collected a vast storage of knowledge thousands of galaxies. And amazingly, he's willing to share some of his Advanced Technology with us.

Suddenly, Luthor pulls out the device, which looks like a futuristic pistol and points it at Gen. Alex. 

GEN. ALEX (in shaky voice) Luthor, what do you think you're doing!

And then Luthor fires but instead of killing the General, he starts floating to the ceiling.

LUTHOR (chuckling) This is but sample of what he has to offer all asks in exchange is information about this planet and to meet Superman.

GEN. ALEX Luthor! Get me down!

MR. PRESIDENT All right, Luthor. Put my man down.

LUTHOR Yes, my lord.

He lowers General Alexander and turns off the beam keeping the general afloat. General falls to the ground with a thud.

THE OTHER GENERAL 1 What about those two men in Metropolis, for some claiming to want to friends, setting to men's on fire is very reassuring.

LUTHOR A simple misunderstanding, his hearing is as sensitive as Superman's. He though the two men's words, were meant as threat and they're going attack. I told him on planet the people are sometimes afraid of what don't understand or aren't the same as they are. Also I told that people have different reactions to thing and not everyone shares or agrees on the same thing most of time.

GENERAL 2 Why does he want to meet Superman?

LUTHOR I totally have no idea. Sort of an Alien to Alien meeting, I guess. 

GEN. ALEX Will it be another conspiracy on going?

MR. PRESIDENT That's quite enough General, Superman is our hero, until leaves treat as such.

LUTHOR I can't but to agree with General. We can't pay our fully faith to the Aliens, especially the alien in tight!

MR. PRESIDENT Superman does us justice and I believe him. Luthor, arrange me a meeting with Brainiac. I would like to talk with him about the information and technology transfer. And Alex, broadcast an official notice to inform Superman that Brainiac would like to meet him in person.

LUTHOR Save it, General. You'd never know our blue boy is listening now.

Luthor rolls up his eyes and to the ceiling.

EXT OF PENTAGON

The Camera pans over. Superman is floating in the blue sky and white cloud above the Pentagon like an angel. He is folding his arms and his cape is fluttered gracefully. He frowns thoughtfully and has listened to the conversation just now. The dawn of next day

EXT OF THE PLAZA OF METROPOLIS

The spaceship is resting in the sky above the Plaza and the crowds have already dismissed. A SMALL PLANE is released from the ship. It flies and disappears into the sky.

After a while, a Figure is hovering gracefully in front of the spaceship with his cape buffered by the breeze.

He is Superman.

SUPERMAN (shouts) "Brainiac! Come out now! What're you doing here?  
I will not let you do any harm to the earth!"

Brainiac is observing Superman through his screen. He frowns, as Superman seems very familiar to him. He then realizes that Superman is the only survivor of the planet of Krypton when he sees the symbolic "S" on Superman's chest.

Brainiac weirdly smiles while pressing a button. The door of the spaceship opens. Superman hesitantly goes inside and suddenly the door shuts behind him. Then six Robots are emerging from with in the spaceship. They swoop down and attack to Superman. Superman immediately takes the challenge. He manages to avoid the laser beams that shone in front of him and destroys three of the robots instantly. While he is fighting with a robot, he is shot and blown to the ground. He recovers immediately and swats away the robot, which is swooping down to get him. The robot crushes into the wall and blown off. While the two robots pause in their action, superman streaks to in front of them. He grasps on their skulls and collides them together into wreckage.

Superman is enraged by the attack. He flies further down the long hallway and comes to a firm door. He fires into it with his heat vision.

SUPERMAN "I should have known Luthor would set me up. OK Brainiac, I came long way to be stood up and ambushed, show yourself!"

A voice suddenly pops in.

VOICE (softly)  
"Kal-El, is that you?"

Superman turns and sees a lady along the hallway. She wears a white dress with a familiar "S" on her chest and she is as pretty as an angel is. She looks familiar to Superman.

SUPERMAN "What? Is this some kind of trick?"

ANOTHER VOICE "She is your cousin, Qui-El"

Superman holds his fists tightly when he sees Brainiac coming out from a door. Superman is ready to attack Brainiac, but is stopped by Qui-El.

QUI-EL "Kal-El, please don't do anything rash. I think there is a misunderstanding between you and Brainiac."

SUPERMAN (stares angrily at Brainiac)  
"Then I should assume that the six robots' attack just now was also another misunderstanding."

QUI-EL "Brainiac is only testing your strength, if you're really for the task."

SUPERMAN (turns to Qui-El to convince her) "Qui-El, don't you see. He is the one that shot our planet and killed all our people, including our parents!"

QUI-EL "No, He didn't. In fact the planet exploded because of the uncontrolled nuclear development. He was programmed to save me from the explosion just as Eradicator did to you."

SUPERMAN "But this is not what Eradicator told me."

QUI-EL "I think Eradicator has made a mistake. Some of his memories must be corrupted due to the great friction during the invasion.  
(honestly)  
Kal-El, I'm glad to see you again." Superman seems confused now.

Cut to

INT OF LEX PENTHOUSE IN LEX CORP. TOWER

Lex and Mercy are watching a big TV Screen. The TV is not showing any TV programs, but amazingly the conversation between Superman, Qui-El and Brainiac. Lex is getting very interested in the story.

Cut back

EXT OF THE PLAZA WHERE THE SPACE SHIP RESTS

SUPERMAN (still suspicious about their journey to the earth)  
"What do you want? Why do you come here?  
And what task were you talking about just now?"

BRAINIAC (puzzles)  
"You don't know about it?  
Didn't Eradicator tell you about that? Revitalization of Krypton?  
He must be badly damaged I suppose.  
(to Superman)  
My Lord, your father sent you here to learn their systems and knowledge. He programmed me to come here when you're grown up. He wanted me to help you to extract resources from here to rebuild our planet. And this is the program of Revitalization of Krypton."

Superman is shocked by the explanation.

INT OF LEX PENTHOUSE IN LEX CORP. TOWER

Lex and Mercy are in a terrible shock, when they notice Superman's real intention here. Suddenly, Lex gets an idea to get rid of Superman.

LEX (screams suddenly)  
"Yes, yes! This is the golden goal! I win! I win! Ha...ha.  
(turns to Mercy)  
Mercy! Turn all the satellites on to interfere all the channel frequencies in the world and send over this conversation for a live broadcasting."

Mercy takes the order. She manipulates the console.

A CLOSE SHOT of the satellites orbiting the Earth are changing their direction.

VARIOUS SHOTS of the TVs in the whole world, where the programs are interfered.

Now, in every corner of the earth, the TVs are automatically receiving the Conversation. Everyone is watching Superman, Brainiac and Qui-El in the TVs and the computer screens. LEX (smiles awfully)  
"Superman, do enjoy the game.  
Ha...ha...ha..."

CUT BACK TO CONVERSATION BETWEEN SUPERMAN, BRAINIAC AND QUI-EL

SUPERMAN (shouts after collecting himself)  
"No, that's not the truth. I'll not believe you! You are lying! My Father sent me to this planet, because he didn't see his only son die with him and his wife on dying world!"

BRAINIAC (earnest)  
"Please believe me. That's the fact. You father sent you here to study and divert their resources. He wanted you to go home one day and rebuild our planet and our civilization. Since the people here is still low in civilization and mentality, we can easily conquer the Earth and slave them, so that they can help us to revitalize our planet."

SUPERMAN (confused) ""No, I'll never help you in your insane plans for the Earth. I don't care how much try and twist the truth is. Earth is my home...and my father sent me here to save life not enslave it and nothing you say will change what I know to be the truth"

QUI-EL (earnest)  
"Kal-El, please believe to us. We come here to help you. You're our Master now. With Brainiac and Eradicator, two of the most perfect technology of the universe, we can easily transfer the earth resources to our planet. We can rebuild our city! That's your father's wish."

SUPERMAN (shakes his head violently)  
"No, my father will never ask me to do that... I don't care who or what you are but if you think, just because you may look like someone from my family, doesn't mean I'll turn on it. I sworn to protect this world and you or this machine won't change this."

QUI-EL (pleads)  
"Kal-El, this is the only hope to revitalize Krypton. If you still don't believe to us, bring us to Eradicator. He has the message. And I can fix it and reload the message if it is wicked somehow.  
Kal-El, where is the Eradicator now?"

Superman is in a terrible daze. He cannot listen to any more words. As Qui-El approaches to console him, he shouts and flies away.

SUPERMAN (completely dazed)  
"NOOOOOOOO!"

VARIOUS SHOTS OF PEOPLE IN FRONT OF THE TELEVISION

There is only one reaction, shocked, extremely shocked.

None of them can believe that the Alien claiming to come in peace is actually the devil. Jimmy, Perry, The Daily Planet staffs, The White House officers, The President, the residents of Metropolis and the people of the whole world are unsure to believe if Superman's words are true or if Brainiac's are true and Superman really does have an ulterior motive for the Earth.

Cut to

INT OF DAILY PLANET

Deadly silence. None of them dare to say anything. They are just exchanging their startled look. Only after a long piece of silence, they awake and begin their conversation. Noise gradually increases.

EMPLOYEE 1 (confused)  
"Superman is actually... a devil?"

EMPLOYEE 2 (angry)  
"How dare of him lies to us and pretends to be our hero!"

EMPLOYEE 3 (angry)  
"And now I understand why he saves us each time. He actually wants to use us!"

EMPLOYEE 4 (worry)  
"Danny, what should we do now? He is going to ruin our world..."

DANNY (clutching his teeth) "Alien is all evil!"

They all seem to have believed to the story and start to condemn Superman.  
JIMMY (shouts suddenly)  
"Stop it! Are you all nuts! How can you accuse Superman? He comes here to help us and he does it all the time. Just because some Alien shows up and says Superman something he's not, all of sudden Superman's a monster." 

DANNY "That is the alien's trick!  
He tries to win our trust!"

JIMMY "Please, tell me, has he done anything wrong so far?"

DANNY (tries hard to think of any)  
"He...err... saved us from the earthquake... He...err...saved a kid last week... err"  
(suddenly he gets one)  
"Yes, he robbed the bank! He bombed the Chinese and Russian!"

JIMMY (nervous)  
"That wasn't him! You can't simply accuse him! Well maybe next time you fall off building, maybe you should just say hey Superman I rather fall to my death than be saved by you!""

DANNY You're trying to confuse me. (tries to glue everything together)  
"Yes, he has the plan.  
He has the plan to ruin our world!  
He created the political tension between us, then the internal war.  
Finally he slaves us.  
He has the plan!"

JIMMY (shouts)  
"Enough! This is enough! I'll not believe to any of this rubbish!"

DANNY (distracted)  
"You've got to believe me, Jimmy. He has the plan. We have to stop him before he does anything to us. We have to kill him!"

JIMMY (angry)  
"That's nonsense! Stop bullshitting"  
PERRY (emerges from his room) "Stop arguing! We have the greatest story now and both of you making shitty noise in my office.

(increases his volume to get attention from all the staffs) "This is not the time to panic. The public needs us. I want you all to get me every single detail of the story.  
How is the White House reaction? What kind of precaution measures they would likely take? How about the public? Has it created a great chaos in the public? Will they still believe in Superman or the other way"  
The crowd gradually backs to their own seats as Perry is getting obsessed in his idea.

PERRY (Getting hysterical)  
"Which side will Superman take? Will he betray us? What is the true identity of Brainiac? How many and how much armies, and weaponry he has? Are they still yet to come? How powerful? Will it be the first war between the human and the alien? Can we resolve it in the round table? Can world peace ever achieve?

And People we are journalist, we don't take sides, we also don't play jury judge or executioner, we get the story and we get right and anyone here that's already decided made up their mind of the man's guilt or innocent's, is welcome to look for work elsewhere.

For God's sake, do I have to think it all by myself! Don't just stand there! Move! Get the story!  
(See all the people have gone)  
"...good..."

He retreats back to his office. 

Silence returns. They begin to discuss the ways to report the incident and the ways to get the complete story, while Lois is still "stunned".

Jimmy is upset. He walks to Lois's desk.

JIMMY (despair)  
"Lois, do you believe to the story? Is this Superman's real intention to the earth? Will he destroy our earth?  
(no response from Lois)  
Lois, are you listening to me?"

LOIS (awakes)  
"I'm sorry, what did you say just now?"

ANGLE ON THE TV

The TV is reporting another new development. The staffs come and pay their attentions to it.

CNN NEWS REPORTER 1 "The White House has just called for an emergency meeting to discuss Superman's possible conspiracy, which was accidentally being broadcast. They have decided to defense our nation and the world. Armor divisions are called to return as the reinforcement. They are prepared to declare battle with Superman and his alien troops."

CNN NEWS REPORTER 2 "The latest news from the NASA Satellite department, the alien space ship has suddenly disappeared in the Radar Detector. We have lost its location. People are advised not to be panicked and stay where they are. The declaration of Quarantine will start in the next 12 hours. People are advised to stay calm and fight for our nation.  
(serious)  
And here is an important message from the White House:

SUPERMAN IS NOT OUR HERO ANYMORE, HE IS OUR ENEMY!" 

CLOSE-UP on Lois Lois goes wide-eyed and begins to shudder. Suddenly She screams.

LOIS "How can they just turn him like this, since when does the word of some Alien mean more that risk his neck and even gave his life to save this city and world more times then we can count and he even told that monster there's nothing that make him turn against us, now all of this is just forgotten and thrown out the window!"

She grabs her bag and runs away.

EXT OF METROPOLIS

Lois is walking through the street of Metropolis, making her way to Clark's apartment. Her heart is pounding as she hears a lot of arguments, condemning and censures of Superman, along the way.

VARIOUS SCENES TAKEN AS CAMERA TRACKING ALONG LOIS

1. Scene of a guy throwing away all his collection of Superman comics. 2. Scene of a couple burning all their T-shirts printed with Superman's logo. 3. Scene of a mother scolding her son who's still keeping the Superman toy. 4. Scene of a nasty guy spilling paint on Superman's poster on the wall.

Lois walks in a faster pace and then begins to run to Clark's apartment.  
INT OF THE PENTAGON

A Scientist out-fitted in knee-length white lab coat, is walking along the white illuminated corridor, passing several security doors and making his way to the lobby. On both side of the long corridor, dozen or so scientists in white lab coats, looking studious and preoccupied in their researches.

As Camera Tracking along the Scientist, we pass through several sections.

Mechanical section, where we see some advance spacecraft and scientists are experimenting some new invented robots. 

Biological section, where we see some alien corpses stored in large glass cylindrical containers, filled with fluid and scientists look preoccupied in their microscopes, analyzing some microorganisms. 

Chemical section, where we can see numerous cylinders and test tubes in different sizes and filled with different color of fluids. Scientists wear masks and goggles are scurrying in their respective researches. 

INT OF THE LOBBY OF THE PENTAGON

The massive steel door opens and out steps the scientist. General Alexander and two of his men are waiting in the lobby.

GEN. ALEX "Nice to meet you, Prof. Hamilton."

(spots a glass cylinder in Prof. Hamilton's hand)  
"Is it the T-mass"  
Prof. Hamilton (tentatively)  
"Use it... wisely."

He passes the cylinder to General Alexander.

Close Shot of the cylinder. It is filled with glowing green fluid.

It's "T" mass. It's the lethal weapon for Superman...

Cut to

INT OF CLARK APARTMENT

The doorbell rings furiously. When the door is opened, Lois is standing outside anxiously and miserably. However, Clark is very calm and relaxed as if nothing has happened before. Once she sees him, she hugs him tenderly to get some supports.

CLARK (worries)  
"Lois, what's wrong?"

LOIS (quivers)  
"Tell me, Clark. You'll not exploit the earth's resources. You'll not conquer the earth. That is not the reason you come here."

CLARK "Of course, I won't do that. Why do you have such a stupid idea?"

LOIS "No, Clark! We saw it. All the people have seen it. Your conversation with Brainiac and Qui-El was in a live broadcast in the TV."

Clark is stunned.

LOIS "Is that the reason you come here?"

CLARK "No! That's Brainiac's lie... This is my home now. I will definitely not hurt the Earth and the people here."

LOIS (still in anxiety)  
"But.  
Anyway you have to leave now."

CLARK "What? Why"  
"Tell me, Lois."

LOIS "The government.  
has decided to declare a battle with you."

Clark is shocked. He quickly goes and switches on the TV. The screen shows the military forces gathering at the White House and soldiers start to be transported to every city.

CLARK "I have to go and explain."

LOIS "But, I'm afraid... They will not listen to you anymore."

CLARK (takes off his spectacles)  
"I have to try."

LOIS No, Clark please I just got you back, I don't want to lose you again and if you go within an inch the White House as Superman, they'll consider it as an attack. They're too ready to believe Brainiac lies. 

CLARK But I can't just hide away in my own apartment like prisoner or just give up my responsibility to help others.

He goes to the balcony, turns into Superman and flies away.

EXT OF THE DESERT WHERE THE PATHWAY IS

The released Plane lands right on the spot of the pathway on the ground. It is activated and transforms into an Energy Extractor. An extensive Tube is swiftly projected into the pathway.

THE EARTH ENERGY BEGINS TO BE EXTRACTED!

EXT OF THE TRAFFIC NEAR THE WHITE HOUSE

There are heavy traffic jams in most of the routes. People rush back from the offices and try to be home as soon as possible. The people are panicked. Instead of being overwhelmed as they always are, the people scream in fright when they see Superman flying across.

An accident happens. A car falls over the road divider and lands on the opposite way of the freeway. A truck hurtles along the way and about to hit on the car.

ANGLE ON THE CAR

Superman is there just in time to save the car. He swiftly scoops up the car and puts it to the roadside. The injured driver drops out form the car as Superman opens the door for her.

SUPERMAN (concerned)  
Are you all right?"

DRIVER (scared)  
You go away...

The driver stumbles backward and then runs away in hysterical. He is scared of Superman! Superman is upset but he continues to fly to the White House. Some of the curious people especially the news reporters following him.

EXT OF THE WHITE HOUSE

VOICE (loudly)  
"Freeze, Alien Scum!"

We SEE a pair of red boots stops at its position.

As CAMERA rolls back, we SEE the White House is armed and equipped with stringent military protection. Soldiers are in everywhere on the building. Two Cobra Helicopters hover firmly in the sky of the foyer. Superman is standing boldly far away from the building because he is warned not to step any closer. The audiences, the people and the media are kept in a far distance from Superman and protected by the soldiers.

The conversation starts between Superman and the spokesman. The spokesman today is General Alexander.

SUPERMAN "Mr. President, I've come to explain. There may be some misunderstandings between us."

GEN. ALEX (speaks through a microphone) "Mr. President will not come out. Whatever you have to say, say it now! He can hear you!" SUPERMAN (earnest) "I have no intention of exploiting the earth's resources or...or conquering the world. I may have come from another world but grew up here, and was cared and loved very caring people. I love this planet. I did not come to hurt or damage her."

GEN. ALEX (contemptuous)  
"Perhaps it was true previously. But it changed once you realized what your real intention of coming here was."

SUPERMAN (holds his hands out) "No, my love for this planet is eternal. Please don't believe to Brainiac. He is lying. And I can promise you that I will not hurt the earth or let other people to hurt her."

GEN. ALEX "Then why did you create the political tensions between the United States, Russia and China? What is your real motive for this?"

SUPERMAN (pauses) "I... I can't explain...right now...I'm sorry about that...but I really don't have any reasons for doing that..."

GEN. ALEX "But you do admit that you've done it."

SUPERMAN "...Yes...I'm really sorry... but it was unintentional and...I really don't know why..."

GEN. ALEX "Well, let me explain it to you. You intend to create an internal war among our human beings, so that your alien troops can easily conquer the world."

SUPERMAN (shouts)  
"No! No! It's not like that! I do believe your hatred of me is clouding your judgment. I don't know what ever I did to you to make you hate me, but there's big issue at stake. Brainiac is trying to turn us against each other, so he can takeover the Earth while we waste time arguing who knows what he could be up to."

GEN. ALEX "Why do you always help us and save us? What do you want from us?" 

SUPERMAN "I want nothing. As long as I have the ability to help, I will do it for no reason."

GEN. ALEX "Or you think we are weak and you are superior. You want us to put you on the pedestal and treat you as our hero to show your superiority. By that time, you can easily slave us in order to help you to extract our resources to your home!"

SUPERMAN (panicked as the misunderstanding is getting worse)  
"No, that is a lie! I love the people here! I love this place! This is my home! Would I really do this to my home?"

GEN. ALEX "THIS IS NOT YOUR HOME!"

Superman is stunned.

GEN. ALEX (orders)  
"FIRE!"

The Helicopters and the Soldiers begin a non-stop barrage. Thousand of bullets fly toward Superman!

Superman is shocked, but he manages to react immediately. He moves as fast as he can to grab over all the bullets. He does not want the bullets to hit the people nearby.

However, there are too many bullets for him to catch. The CAMERA takes the scene in slow motion, where some of the bullets hit his body, then rebound and shoot the people accidentally. Some people are injured and crying.

General Alexander raises his hand and stops the attack.

Smoke and heat emit from Superman's grips. Hundreds of bullets drop from his hands. Silence returns and soon is replaced by the sound of crying. The people are crying and some of them are bleeding.

Superman feels very sorry for them. He walks toward them to see if there is anything he can offer. As he steps nearer, the people are scared and shouting.

THE CROWD (screams horribly)  
"Go away! Don't come any nearer! You're a murderer! You're alien!"

Superman is halted.

GEN. ALEX (smirks)  
"See what you have done to the people. If you say that you love the people here, you love the earth, then surrender yourself now to prove your sincerity!"

Superman is very confused. The people he thought he knew are yelling at him. He finds himself totally outraged about this place. The only way to prove his innocence is to surrender himself. He is downcast. He bows his head and stands motionlessly.

GEN. ALEX (in a low voice)  
"Are the missiles ready?"

ASSISTANT 1 (startled)  
"Are you sure you want to kill him? That's not the President's intention and the crowd is nearby."

GEN. ALEX "I'm in-charged here." "FIRE NOW!"

Four more Cobra Helicopters rise from the back of the White House. Each of them ejects a deadly missile toward Superman. Focus on the missile; we see cylinder contents the green fluid attaches on it, which is the "T" mass. They swoop down speedily toward Superman, who has no intention to avoid!

The missiles are going to kill Superman!

All of a sudden, the sky turns into brightness. The clouds evolve rapidly and a huge space ship appears in the sky above the White House. Before the missiles hit Superman, he is transited into the space ship by a ray of green glow. The missiles crash to the ground and explode in an ear-piercing smash.

INT OF THE SPACE SHIP

Superman is dazed while Qui-El tries to wake him up. 

QUI-EL "Do you want to kill yourself?  
You are very important! You are the only survivor of your planet. You have the responsibility to rebuild your civilization and your planet!"

Superman has no response. He is completely disappointed.

Brainiac is at the cockpit control area.

BRIANIAC (smirks mischievously)  
"Now is pay back time!"

He presses a button.

Two enormous laser beams shoot right into the helicopters that are circling above the White House. The helicopters explode horribly. The people run randomly for their lives and scream frightfully.

SUPERMAN (exclaims)  
"NO!"

He runs to Brainiac and pushes him down.

SUPERMAN (angrily)  
"Are you crazy? They're people!" "I want you to withdraw now!"

Brainiac stares at him with anger.

QUI-EL (comes)  
"BRAINIAC, withdraw now."

He reluctantly follows the command.

EXT OF THE WHITE HOUSE

The spaceship slowly turns transparent and disappears in the sky. People are still horrified. None of them can tell when the spaceship will appear again and cause demolition.

CLOSE-UP ON Gen. Alex

He is staring at the sky and clutching his fists.

INT OF THE SPACESHIP

QUI-EL "You are the only son of Krypton. You can not die. With Brainiac and the Eradicator, we can revitalize our planet of Krypton."

SUPERMAN (still very upset)  
"I'm sorry but I will not turn against the people here. This is my home and I will not help you ever and nothing you say will change that fact"

QUI-EL "If you don't want to hurt the people here, at least you have to bring the Eradicator and go back with me. Where is the Eradicator?"

SUPERMAN "Please give me some time."

QUI-EL "Be fast. If the humans get to find us, I have no choice but fight back."

SUPERMAN "Beware of Brainiac. He is not stable."

QUI-EL "I will."

Superman goes to the door and flies away. He decides to visit the people he misses the most on Earth.

EXT OF THE DESSERT WHERE THE EXTRACTOR LANDS

The Extractor progressively siphons off the Earth's energy. It transfers the energy into electromagnetic waves and sends back to the spaceship. The plants are withering away and water is drying up at the nearby oasis. 

INT OF THE SPACESHIP

Brainiac smiles when he receives the Signal of "energy receiving".

INT OF DAILY PLANET

Danny rushes out from the Black Room to his desk. He carries some files and photos and happily shows them to his colleague.

DANNY "Kelly, want to see the exclusive photos? These are all about Superman in front of the White House.  
Look at this one...Superman blasts up the helicopters.  
And this one...people are injured and bleeding..."

(getting very excited)  
"Kelly, my days have come. I'm in-charged of the headline for a story! And I can guarantee that the sale will burst out"  
Listen carefully to the headline.  
SUPERMAN THE MURDERER!"

JIMMY (overheads)  
"What did you say just now?"

DANNY (proudly announces)  
"The headline of this evening press is SUPERMAN THE MURDERER!"

JIMMY (angry)  
"How dare you say that!"

DANNY "Didn't you know that Superman injured the crowd and blasted two helicopters in front of the White House this afternoon!"

JIMMY "No, he didn't. The armies were the one started the fire! They intended to kill Superman! They betrayed Superman!"

DANNY "Jimmy, I know this is hard for you. Superman is your hero. He saved you several times.  
But you have to understand these. He comes here not to help us. He actually wants to ruin the earth!"

JIMMY "I can't believe that you've totally forgotten what Superman has done for us. He has risked his life to defend the earth and now you are betraying him."

DANNY "Hey, Jimmy. For crying out loud, I'm not the one shooting him and I'm not the only one suspecting his final intention of here. But one thing for sure, he is in the same gang with the alien...or to be exact he is an alien!"

JIMMY (grabs over his files)  
"And you're the Bastard!"

Jimmy punches to Danny's face and he falls to the ground.

Danny rubs on his bruised jaw as he stands up.

DANNY "You want to fight. I give you the FIGHT!"

Danny jumps and attacks to Jimmy. Both of them fight like cats and dogs. Employees gather around to see the fight.

KELLY (screams)  
"Please, don't fight! Stop fighting!"

She goes to Perry for help. Perry runs from his office.

PERRY (shouts angrily)  
"What's the hell are both of you doing here! Stop fighting now!"

They stop immediately. Bruises are scattered on their faces and bodies.

PERRY "Tell me! What's wrong with both of you?"

JIMMY (points to Danny)  
"He is accusing Superman!"

DANNY "No. I'm not. I'm just reporting what I've heard and what I've seen liberally and truthfully.  
Jimmy grabbed my files. He started the fighting first!"

JIMMY "Things are not as easy from what you've seen and heard!"

PERRY (interrupts)  
"Stop blaming each other!"

Both of them are silent.

PERRY (to Jimmy)  
"Jimmy, don't act as a kid because you're not.  
We are journalists. We have to be impartial. Give the files back to Danny and apologize to him."

JIMMY (shrieks)  
"What!"

Perry clears his throat to warn. Danny grins broadly as Jimmy reluctantly apologizes to him.

PERRY (begins his obsession)  
"For God's sake, we are losing time now and both of you still having little fun fighting here. I want my story! Have anyone done me the story? Is it simply confusion or a true catastrophe waiting ahead? What are the government's strategies? How they are gonna deal with the attack? Will they be able to find the alien? Will they search for the international help? Do we have adequate weaponry to take them out once and for all? Yes, the public..."

Danny and Jimmy walk past Kelly as Perry still waffling in the background. 

Danny and Jimmy (to Kelly)  
"You shouldn't have called him out."

Followed by several employees shaking their heads in dismay to Kelly as they walk past her.

Kelly (feels guilty)  
"I'm sorry..."

PERRY (still goes on)  
"... is now live in fear. How many of them will still believe in Superman? Is he with us, or the alien? And the most important question, where the heck is Superman now?  
For God's sake, do I have to think of it all be myself! I want my best reporters around. Has anyone seen Lois and Clark"  
(He sees the room is empty) 

INT OF KENT HOUSE IN SMALLVILLE

Clark has come back to his home, and starts looking for his mother. But she is gone. Strangely, he finds a message on the dinner table. He angrily leaves the house after reading the message.

CLOSE-UP of the message

"If you still care for your adoptive mother, come to the Vietnam Memorial Park and surrender yourself."

EXT OF THE VIETNAM MEMORIAL PARK

The memorial park is very quiet. There is no visitor, no bird and no wind. It is closed today for a very "special event". Superman comes and lands on the ground.

SUPERMAN "I've come now. Where is Mrs. Martha Kent?"

With his super hearing, he hears the little voice of his mother from a temporary hut at the far end of the forest. He bolts and enters the hut to rescue his mother.

INT OF THE HUT

Surprisingly, he finds a tape recorder and a remote bomb. It is filled with "T" mass!

"Kaboom!"

EXT OF THE VIETNAM MEMORIAL PARK The hut explodes just right after Superman entering it. General Alexander and his troops of armies rise at the slope of a hill. They look at the huge explosion and glad with what they have done.

All of a sudden, a Figure erupts from the ground and bolts toward General Alexander. The armies are shocked. They open fire immediately.

Superman blows away all the bullets and grenades. He manages to disarm their weapons by heating them up. He arrives in front of General Alexander. He grabs onto his collar and raises him.

SUPERMAN (very angry)  
"Where is Martha Kent!"

General Alexander ignores and he is not afraid. Superman has lost his temper. His eyes glow in rage. 

SUPERMAN (raises Gen. Alex higher)  
"I give you one more chance.  
Where is she!"

ASSISTANT 2 (interrupts)  
"Please don't kill General Alexander. We didn't kidnap Mrs. Kent. She was only invited to a free medical treatment in the government health care center. She's supposed to be at home now."

GEN. ALEX (shouts to his assistant)  
"Let him do what he want."

SUPERMAN (puts General back onto his feet)  
"I'm sorry, General. Please believe me. I really don't have any intention to ruin the world. All I've done is try my best to help people when they are in trouble."

GEN. ALEX (glances up Superman angrily)  
"But did you ask whether they needed your help?  
We have the ability to help ourselves and we don't need the alien's help.  
Do you know that the people treat you only as their hero, but how about us? We are also fighting and protecting our country and nation.

(getting sad)  
Why is there a celebration only for you, when my people are still seriously injured in the hospital? They have never gotten a simple thank you from the people and the mayor.

Why are all the credits only contributed to you? You are only an alien! And we are human! That's totally not fair!"

When I've got this chance. I don't care about the truth. All I want is to get rid of you!"

SUPERMAN "I never asked to be anyone's hero, or have parades thrown in my name or get a key to the city. I don't do it for fame or money, I do it because as any citizen I can't sit by and watch while somebody needs my help. Like me, you can't be everywhere at once. What happened if bus was about to fall off bridge, and no rescue teams were around and I was there and could have helped, but no, I decided to let police and firemen to do it. You know what by the time they get there, the bus has already gone over in the chilly water and hundred of children would die of drowning."

GEN. ALEX "You can save your sob story. If they're meant to dead, just let them be. You, step aside of our business. 

(locks on Superman's eyes)  
We don't need you, the alien as our hero. The people have us"  
Superman releases him. He can not believe that the help he offered has actually created troubles. He flies away in confusion.

INT OF LOIS APARTMENT

Lois is pacing back and forth, worrying about Superman. She rushes to the balcony when she hears the sound of landing. Superman stands miserably at the balcony.

Lois runs and embraces him affectionately.

LOIS "Thanks god. You're all right. I saw what had happened in front of the White House. I was so worried about you."

Lois looks at the stains of the bullets that were left on his outfit. She is hurt.

LOIS (rubs on those spots gently)  
"Does it hurt?"

SUPERMAN (very sad)  
"Yes, it hurts... It hurts me lethally.  
(glances on Lois)  
"Lois, if I'm really the alien that come and ruin the world, will you still love me?"

LOIS "I know you aren't and you wouldn't do that. No matter what, I will still love you."

SUPERMAN "If I've decided to return to my planet, will you come with me?"

LOIS (pauses and steps backward)  
"No, you can't go! This is your planet! This is your home! I know you are very upset now. You can't just leave like that.  
Besides, you have to investigate who is behind all the accusation. I think the biggest possibility is Lex Luthor. He must have done something to you during the time you on Brainiac's ship, how else do you think your meeting got broadcast. Plus I think there's something else, something that happened on Brainiac's ship that's not telling about."

SUPERMAN "That's not important anymore. After all, I realize that I'm just a passerby here. I have no right to stay."

LOIS "No, you have every right to stay here. We will spend all our time here. We love here, we care about the earth and we understand her. This is your home and so is mine. The planet Krypton is a strange place for both of us."

SUPERMAN "But I can't stay. I don't want to cause anymore misunderstandings and I don't want to see people injured because of me."

LOIS "It wasn't your fault, Clark. Those people got hurt you did everything you can to prevent those bullets from hitting anyone. That General just never took in account the people's safety, he just obsessed with you being a threat to his life, that saw his chance and didn't care how many got hurt or killed just as long he got you.  
You can stay. They will see the truth when the misunderstanding is cleared up one day. They will know that you are just helping them all the time"  
SUPERMAN (with reluctance)  
"They don't need my help. I am actually the one that creating all the trouble."

LOIS "Clark, please forgive them. They were just blinded for a moment."

SUPERMAN "You don't want to go with me, do you?"

LOIS "No, we have to make the things clear first...and...We are already at home now.  
And ...I'm sure Lex..."

Superman steps backward and flies away in despair before he finishes listening to Lois.

Cut to

VARIOUS SCENES of the Symptoms of The Earth Energy Exhaustion The self-revolving of the earth turns into a slow profile.  
The plants and grains in the agricultural land are withering. The seawater gradually evaporates and the air is slowly released to the outer space.

EXT OF A STREET

As Lois hurtling downs the sidewalk, she spots the Evening Press of Daily Planet in front of a newspaper stall. She is stunned with the headline story.

The headline reads, SUPERMAN THE MURDERER. Below it, is an exclusive photo of people injured and suffered in front of the White House and on top of it is a photo of Superman with a handful of bullets.

A sudden Voice shouts for Lois. Jimmy is running towards her. 

JIMMY "Lois, where've you been? Chief is looking for you all around. Where is Clark?"

LOIS (shoves him the newspaper)  
"Who wrote it?"

JIMMY (upset)  
"Is Danny.  
I've tried my best to stop him.  
(Pointing the bruises on his face)  
Believe me Lois, I've tried my best."

LOIS "You believe Superman?"

JIMMY "One Hundred percent."

LOIS "Follow me"  
(She turns and walks away)

JIMMY "Going where?"

Jimmy paces up.

INT OF THE LEX CORP. TOWER

Lois is arguing with the receptionist at the lobby and Jimmy is standing beside her. She is insisting in meeting Lex but she didn't make any appointment. Two security guards come and take Lois and Jimmy away while Mercy coming from the lift.

MERCY "Let her in. Mr. Luthor wants to meet her."

JIMMY "How about me?"

MERCY "Mr. Luthor only wants to see Miss Lane."

JIMMY "We come in a pair."

LOIS "Jimmy, you stay. I go."

INT OF THE PENTHOUSE

Lex is sitting elegantly on his throne when Lois is led in.

LEX (grins broadly)  
"Welcome, Miss Lane, how nice of you to come. I'm getting impatient to share my exciting story. And you seem to be the most suitable candidate."

LOIS "This isn't social call Lex. You created all the accusations on superman, didn't you"  
LEX (stands up cheerfully)  
"Miss Lane, you're smart. You know these brilliant ideas, only a genius could think of."

LOIS (shouts angrily)  
"What exactly have you done to him!"

LEX (calm and gentle) "Very simple. I've attached a very tiny microchip in his ear canal during the time I was treating him. The microchip is tiny but very powerful. I can listen to his every single conversation, locate where he is and even control him by releasing a very low frequency wave during his sleep.  
At first, my plan was just to destroy his reputation. I sent over the messages and he did the crimes for me. When I needed money to organize the welcoming party for his friend, I asked him to do me a favor. Then, he robbed the bank."

Lex walks to a corner, where a sculpture is covered by a piece of white cloth. He takes away the cloth and a sophisticated electronic gun is revealed on the podium.

LEX (picks up the gun) "Last, when his reputation's destroyed, I could be the hero to beat him down by using my latest development Ultra Lexgun"  
(puts down the gun)  
"Unfortunately, accident happens. I can't try my new gun on him. I overheard his conversation with Brainiac and noticed his conspiracy. So I shared the new discovery with all my fellow friends. As you know I'm a good citizen, when I knew that Superman is actually Mister Clark Kent, I gave the information of his adoptive parents to the government, so that they can use them as bait."

LEX (ogles at Lois)  
"But, I didn't tell the tales about you, your relationship with Superman. I just could not bear the risk of losing you, Miss Lane."

LOIS (shocked by the explanation)  
"You're totally sick. What has Superman ever done to you? Why do you have to destroy him?"

LEX (laughs sickly)  
"Ha... ha... this is a good question... But I really don't know... perhaps I hate to see him in tight. Ha... ha... Yes, I'm a sick but rich genius. Ha... ha...

(stern in a sudden) Nobody can cross Lex Luthor and get away with it. He has to taste the consequences of fighting against me!

And now he tastes it. Ha...Ha..."

LOIS "Why did you save him if you abhor him that much?"

LEX "He can't die just like that. That was just too easy for him. After he's buried, everyone will still pay their respect to him and treat him as their hero. That's just too kind for him. He just doesn't deserve all this."

LOIS "You... are a monster! You've never appreciated his contribution, did you?"

LEX (pathetic act)  
"I'm sorry. Did he get any Nobel Prize before? I just can't recall."

LOIS (pissed off)  
"Did you hear before when someone slaps your right face, you should show your left to him. Do you still remember I punched your right eye, now is your left eye."

Just before Lois punches his eye, Lex points a gun to her.

LEX (smiles mischievously)  
"Don't you dare! This time I've gotten a gun."

LOIS (in grim)  
"And I don't care."

Lois is too mad. She just doesn't care about the gun. She clasps onto his wrist and twists it until Lex screams painfully and drops his gun. She then punches on his left eye. He shoves Lois away and screams painfully.

While Lex is running away and shouting for help, she chases after him to beat him more. Mercy comes with two strong guys. Lois fights with them but is defeated. They catch Lois.

Lex feels relax and massages on his painful wrist and eye.

LEX (walks to Lois) "What a mad bitch. What are you gonna do now, huh?"

Lois kicks up her leg and it hits on Lex's groin.

LEX (screams with tremendous pain)  
"Ouch...! You... bitch!  
Ouch... Mercy, finish her!"

ANGLE ON THE BIG TV SCREEN

Before Mercy takes any action, the big TV screen broadcasts Superman's return to the space ship and his conversation with Brainiac.

LEX (has a new idea)  
"Hold on. Let's capture their conversation to see if there is any further development of Superman's conspiracy. Miss Lane, please do enjoy it."

LOIS (shouts)  
"You bastard!"

Lois keeps on cursing Lex as Mercy walks to the control room and manipulates the console. Lex walks toward Lois and gags her mouth. Again Superman's conversation with Brainiac is in a live broadcast to every corner of the world.

INT OF THE SPACE SHIP

BRAINIAC (happy with Superman's return)  
"My Lord, where is the eradicator?"

Superman reveals his hand. A green crystal is on his palm, that is the true form of Eradicator. Brainiac is very pleased. Before he goes and gets the Eradicator, Superman confronts him.

SUPERMAN "What have you done to the earth?"

BRAINIAC (grins sincerely)  
"I've done nothing."

SUPERMAN "Then, why the earth is suddenly slowdown self-revolving?"

BRAINIAC "My Lord. You see, we need energy to go back to our planet..."

SUPERMAN (shocked)  
"You extract the energy from the earth!  
Terminate the task and return it now!"

Brainiac pretends to take the order. He shoots Superman with his tentacles in a sudden. Superman has prepared for it. He rips himself free of tentacles and bolts toward Brainiac and entangles him with the tentacles. 

SUPERMAN "I said put it back NOW!"

A VOICE (breaks in)  
"What is happening here?"

Qui-El runs in anxiously.

SUPERMAN "Qui-El, Brainiac may not sincerely serve us. He just wants to get the Eradicator to complete the whole program of humanizing himself"  
QUI-EL (walks near to Superman)  
"Really?"

All of a sudden, Superman is sent and hit on a wall few feet away. He is shot by the laser beam, which released from a Device on Qui-El hand. As Superman staggers to his feet, Qui-El takes out another device, which diffuses reddish light that makes him feels weak. Superman drops to ground again.

QUI-EL "Don't be scared. It will not kill you. It can only weaken you. It sets the ambience of Kryptonian."

Brainiac unties himself by recessing all of his extensive tentacles. He grabs over the Eradicator.

BRAINIAC (laughs horribly)  
"Ha...ha... At last I have you, brother! I'm the most perfect technology of the universe!"

Although Superman is weak, he struggles to stand up.

SUPERMAN (limps to the console)  
"Please stop extracting energy from the earth..."

BRAINIAC (kicks him onto the ground)  
""You thought I really needed you. I might have previously. But not that I have the Eradicator, you're no longer a use to me other than being my slave. And these pathetic fools were so easy to made to believe that I was telling the truth that you and I were here to take over this world but I'll tell you what..."

I was the one that shot the planet and killed your parents. Ha...ha...ha.  
I'm the most intelligent Life Form in the universe. How dare of them asked me to serve the people of the Krypton. None of them is qualified to be my master! They all should die! Ha...ha...ha... And they did. Ha...ha..."

SUPERMAN (feels dizzy)  
"Please...stop extracting the energy.  
The people here may die."

BRAINIAC "Kal-El, this is ALL your fault. Actually they could die peacefully and without any pain when the earth was disorientated. But you interrupted! Now they have to die slowly, painfully and tortuously. When all of the heats of the earth have dried up, the earth will be static. The ground will be slowly dried up and no plants can grow. The water will evaporate and the air will be released gradually to the outer space. Then, humans will fight each other for food, water and air. At last, none of them can survive!"

"THE EARTH WILL BE A LIFELESS ROCK OUT IN SPACE!"

"Ha...ha...ha..."

Superman tries his best to put on his feet and runs to the control console. However he is too weak now. Before he reaches the console, he is beaten up by Brainiac's tentacles.

SUPERMAN "Please...don't kill the earth.  
I beg you now."

BRAINIAC "Slave has no right to demand."

(knocks him out)  
"Bring him to the prison room now!"

Cut to

THE VARIOUS SCENES where everyone watches the live broadcast

Now they all understand the whole truth. They feel very sorry for Superman. However, they are now shocked and scared about Brainiac's Plan; the Earth is going to be exhausted and they are going to die. Their savior has been captured. No one can save them now!

Lex, Mercy and Lois are stunned with what they have seen. Lex is very angry of being fooled.

Several SHOTS of the people in their home, church, temple and mosque, praying that the world can be saved from this catastrophe

INT OF THE CONFERENCE ROOM OF THE WHITE HOUSE

Another emergency meeting is called up. Most of the members are in desperate and lost. An officer rushes in, carrying an important message.

THE OFFICER (reads the message)  
"According to this latest information from NASA, the earth has slowed down to 30 hours per day now. If this invert accelerated rate is maintained, the earth will be static in the next 72 hours."

Everyone is startled by the report. 

PRESIDENT "What can we do now?"

GEN. ALEX "We still fail to detect the location of the space ship..."

PRESIDENT "Then, we must not wait here and let Brainiac gets what he wants!  
Locate where the source of the live broadcast comes from. There may have the info.  
Try to get help from other countries!"

MEMBER 1 "I don't agree... I mean we are the best among..."

PRESIDENT (scolds him)  
"The world is in great danger now and there's no room for personal ego!"

MEMBER 2 "If only Superman was here..."

Silence returns. All of them feel very sorry for Superman. They turn to the door as the Secretary rushes in. she passes a piece of paper to Mr. President.  
CLOSE-UP ON THE PAPER reveals that it is the location map of the space ship.

Apparently, Lex has faxed the information. The space ship is actually still resting in the sky of Metropolis. It is right on top of Lex Corp. Tower.

EXT OF THE ROOFTOP OF LEX CORP. TOWER

Lex, Mercy, Lois and Jimmy are on the rooftop of the tower. Mercy, Lois and Jimmy are wearing the same uniform and appear as apprentices of Lex. They are holding something, which is covered by a piece of cloth.

LEX (shouts loudly)  
"Brainiac, I know you're up there. I get the thing you want, The Decode Device of Eradicator. Bring us up now!"

Suddenly the cloud turns bright and revolves rapidly. An enormous Spaceship appears at the top of the Lex Corp. Tower. It diffuses a greenish light beam that brings them into the space ship.

ANGLE ON AN APARTMENT

The people come out from their apartments to see the spaceship. They all are in fright.

VARIOUS SHOTS OF THE STREETS AND THE SKY OF METROPOLIS

Meanwhile, the military aircraft and the troops of soldiers have arrived. Fortunately, it is only the Declaration of Quarantine, the streets and the city have been evacuated.

ANGLE ON AN AIRCRAFT

General Alexander is in-charged of the battle. He is in an F-16 Fighting Aircraft.

GEN. ALEX (commands)  
"Team 1, get ready. Fire!"

THE SKY

Numerous F-16 and F-15 fighting airplanes approach and release numerous missiles on the target of the space ship. 

Unbelievably, the missiles fail to hit on the spaceship as if it is transparent but an illusion there. The second trial of team 2 has the same result. Now all of them are in anxiety and lost.

INT OF THE WAITING ROOM OF THE SPACESHIP

Lex, Lois, Mercy and Jimmy are waiting in the room. The door whooshes opened and Brainiac stands in front of it.

BRAINIAC "Where is the decoder?"

Lex walks forward as if he is going to present the covered object on his hand to Brainiac. All of a sudden, Lois and Mercy reveal the objects on their hand. They are holding the Ultra Lexguns and shoot at Brainiac!

Brainiac dodges and the shot is blocked by a transparent shield wall at the opening. Before they can shoot again, their guns are robbed by Brainiac's extensive tentacles.

LOIS (hurry)  
"Jimmy, you still have the gun, Shoot him!"

JIMMY (blushes and reveals the object he is holding)  
"It's not a gun, it's my camera."

LOIS "Why didn't you take the gun?"

JIMMY "Chief told my before... Photographer has to sleep and eat with his camera."

LEX (annoyed)  
"What's a bloody fool here"  
Brainiac smiles while inserting Eradicator into his chest.

BRAINIAC "Without the decoder, I can also get into all his information.  
(grins broadly to Lex)  
Mr. Luthor, you know, nobody dares to ask anything from me and you're the only one. I like you. Therefore, I have decided that your building will be the first one to be blasted up after I've finished extracting the energy.

And now, do enjoy your dinner. Ha...ha..."

The door is shut. They are shocked when poisonous gas is being released from the periphery of the ceiling.

INT OF THE PRISON ROOM OF THE SPACESHIP

Superman wakes up and realizes that he is pinned on a wall. His neck, wrists, hip and legs are tied and locked with metal belts. The room is diffused with reddish light that weakens him.

QUI-EL (standing in front of him)  
"Hi, babe. Just wake up?"

SUPERMAN (still groggy)  
"Why...why do you do this to me.  
Brainiac is the one that shot our planet and killed both of our parents..."

QUI-EL (smiles beautifully)  
"I am not your cousin. I am his daughter. He created me."

Superman is shocked.

QUI-EL (runs her hand on his square)  
"You know you are very strong and handsome, and I love you. If you say you love me, I will ask my father to make you as my personal slave. You know as a normal slave, you have to do all the tough and hard works."

SUPERMAN (angrily)  
"How dear you, wear my family crest and stand by and let this machine destroy my world!"

QUI-EL (smiles while pressing the device on her hand)  
"It's Cool and I like it." 

The electricity emerges from all the metal belts and strikes on Superman. He is in a great suffering and pain.

INT OF THE WAITING ROOM OF THE SPACE SHIP

The poisonous gas is getting more and clouded in the room. Lex, Mercy, Lois and Jimmy are crawling everywhere, hitting the walls and door, begging for help.

INT OF THE PRISON ROOM OF THE SPACE SHIP

After a while, Qui-El stops the execution.

QUI-EL (smiles broadly) "Did you enjoy it? Say the words I like to hear before getting further torturing."

Superman speaks in a very low voice. His left hand has found a recess slot on the wall. He takes off his ring with his fingers and inserts it into the slot while Qui-El walks nearby to listen to what he says.

SUPERMAN (softly)  
"Satan is very lonely down there. Why don't you go down and accompany him!"

Qui-El is very mad. She immediately switches on the device to the fullest power. Due to the short circuit on his left-hand metal belt, Superman successfully breaks the belt and grabs on Qui-El hand.

Now, both of them are holding each other and even she tries to free herself from Superman she feel the high voltage electricity surging through her and she's starting to glow and turn orange. Then all of a sudden, Qui-El explodes and she is actually a robot! Superman successfully grabs the control device and switches it off.

INT OF THE WAITING ROOM IN THE SPACE SHIP

Lex, Mercy, Lois and Jimmy are coughing and suffering. They have inhaled a lot of poisonous gas. Suddenly, the door is crashed and opened. The gas rapidly emerges out and a Figure stands at the opening. He is Superman!

LOIS (shouts and runs to hug on him) "Superman!"

SUPERMAN (embraces her deeply)  
"Lois!"

LOIS (cries happily)  
"I was so worried, they captured you."

MERCY "Come on, there is not much time left. We have to stop the extractor from siphoning off the earth energy!"

SUPERMAN "Miss Graves is right! The control room is at the left of this end. Let's go now"  
(Seeing Lex)  
"What's a loving surprise!"

LEX (Sullenly)  
"For charity."

INT OF THE CORRIDOR OF THE SPACE SHIP

While they are rushing to the control room, the reinforced troops of robots come. The robots shoot and fire them.

SUPERMAN (reacts immediately)  
"I cover you all. Hurry to the control room now!"

Four of them run toward the control room and leave Superman fighting with the robots along the corridor.

Superman returns their shells to hit on the robots. They drop one by one. Gradually the robots have been defeated.

Behind all the fallen robots, appears a Strange Figure. He is vigorous and immortal now as he has outputting the technology from the Eradicator.

He is Brainiac!

And he has transformed!  
He smiles while looking at Superman.

EXT OF THE CONTROL ROOM

Lex is trying to break the code to open the door, but he fails.

LOIS (in panic)  
"Come on. Do it quick. The robots are coming!"

JIMMY (urges)  
"Let me try."

Jimmy breaks the code and opens the door in just a few seconds.

MERCY "A versatile photographer!"

JIMMY "I major in computer science."

LOIS (teases Lex)  
"I wonder why someone always calls himself the genius!"

Lex is just giving her a stare.

LEX (blushes)  
"Jimmy... work for me. I pay you 6 digits."

Jimmy starts counting his fingers excitingly.

LEX (to Lois)  
"A true genius knows how to manipulate resources."

LOIS "Stop it, Jimmy!  
You're not going to work for this bastard, aren't you?"

Suddenly a laser beam shines in front of them. Another troops of robots are coming.

MERCY (shouts)  
"Get in, now!"

Once they get in, they shut the door and find out that their Ultra Lexguns are on the table. But two alien-like creatures are towering them...

INT OF THE CORRIDOR IN THE SPACE SHIP

Deadly silence. Superman and Brainiac stand at each end of the corridor, staring harshly at each other, watching cautiously for each other's move.

BRAINIAC "You have interfered too many times already and I won't be stopped by you. Once I have finished with Earth, I'll deal with you then. In mean time I've had of you for one day, good bye Kal-El."

Out of a sudden, Superman teleported from the space ship!

EXT OF METROPOLIS

While General Alexander is trying his best to find out a way to shoot at the space ship. A Voice breaks in.

VOICE "Look, Superman is over there!"

Superman appears and is thrown above the skyline of Metropolis. Brainiac suddenly appears as well.

GEN. ALEX (immediately commands)  
"Fire at Brainiac now."

INT OF THE CONTROL ROOM OF THE SPACE SHIP

Lex and Jimmy are being thrown to sides of the room. Mercy and Lois are in the fighting stance for the next attack. However the creatures ignore them and go after Lex and Jimmy. They grab on them and throw them to each other.

LEX and JIMMY (Cry)  
"No... No! Not again!"

LEX (Dangling)  
"Let go me you meddlesome piece of scrap!" 

JIMMY "Yeah what Mr. Clean said!"

They collide and fall to the ground like a rag doll.

Lois and Mercy exchange eyesight, expressing their anger for being abandoned. Suddenly they launch a series of splendid synchronized martial art attack to the two creatures and bring them down beautifully and simultaneously.

MERCY and LOIS (Posing with their feet on the creature bodies)  
"Don't take female lightly, next time."

They exchange treasured eyesight and have gained the control of the room. 

EXT OF METROPOLIS 

Numerous airplanes bolt toward Brainiac and they begin firing at him. Before the missiles can hit on the target, they explode at a certain distance from Brainiac.

Obviously, there is an Enormous Spherical Shield that embodies Brainiac and Superman.

Brainiac reacts. He shoots laser beams to the airplanes with his tentacles. Some of the airplanes exploded after being shot. Superman bolts toward Brainiac and punches him. The enormous momentum drags him to hit on the Protective Shield. 

GEN. ALEX "Backward, backward! Withdraw now!"

Brainiac tries to kick Superman as Superman swoops down to get him, but he fails. Superman gives him another forceful punch on his jaw, sending him to the other corner of the shield. Brainiac stands up. He is very satisfied with Superman's strength.  
BRAINIAC (rubs on his jaw)  
"Let's see how strong you are. Let's try the combined technology of Brainiac and Eradicator."

Several tentacles extend to his front, which then diffuse colorful light to both of his hands. A Black Rock and a White Rock are created on his hands. Their magnetized fields attract each other and join into huge rock. Then, they evolve rapidly and develop into a bigger size until figures can be clearly seen.

Superman gasps and recoils in fear when he sees the two Creatures in front of him. The crowd and the armies are shocked when they see Doomsday again. 

THERE ARE TWO DOOMSDAYS FLOATING IN THE SKY!

BRAINIAC (orders)  
"Attack!"

Both of them bolt to get Superman.

INT OF THE CONTROL ROOM OF THE SPACE SHIP

The door has been opened. Lois and Lex cover the entrance while Mercy and Jimmy try to crack into the system. Both of them carry the Lexguns to fight with the robots.

LOIS "Hurry up, Jimmy. The robots are getting more and more."

JIMMY (tries very hard to crack in but he fails) "I can't get into the system. The whole system operates all by itself. Unless it is corrupted by its internal network."

MERCY (screams out loud suddenly)  
"Oh, no! There are two Doomsdays out there! Superman is beaten up by them!" Lois is shocked. She runs to the screen. 

LEX (panicked when Lois runs away)  
"Hi, don't run away!"

He manages to destroy more robots.

EXT OF THE METROPOLIS

The SCREEN is back to the battle between Superman and Doomsdays. Superman is defeated. He is kicked like a ball from Doomsday A to Doomsday B back and forth. He is in danger now.

After several hard blows, Superman is knocked out. Doomsday A picks him up and raises him in the air, while Doomsday B begins to charge its hands with laser balls.

We SEE the laser balls are getting huge and destructive.

The game is going to end... Doomsday B combines the two balls together and aims it at the fainted Superman...

Savagely, Doomsday B fires the enormous laser ball toward Superman. It is going to strike on him!

All of a sudden, Superman's eyes snap open. He instantly frees himself from the lose grip and swerves to behind Doomsday A as his shell. The enormous laser balls accidentally hit right on Doomsday A, which erupts into an awful deafening explosion. 

This is actually Superman's tactic to let them think that he is weak. So they will underestimate him and make mistakes.

When Doomsday B is still in shock, Superman swoops down to grab and locks both of its hands. He immediately unleashes two beams of the heat vision and increases them to a full intensity right onto its neck. Doomsday B grunts in pain before it explodes. The powerful explosion strikes Superman onto the Protective Shield.

Now, both of the Doomsdays are down.

Brainiac is energetic with the increasing input from the Eradicator and the Energy Extractor. All of his tentacles on his back sway wildly and horribly.

BRAINIAC (smiles broadly)  
"Congratulation, Kal-El, You've just passed the qualification test!"

When Superman is still recovering, Brainiac attacks. All of his extensive tentacles swoop down to grasp on Superman. At first, Superman is still being able to fight back and tear some of his tentacles. Due to his exhaustion, he at last is captured.

His whole body is wrapped by Brainiac's mechanical tentacles!

General Alexander tries to help but all the missiles and bullets just can't get through the protective shield.

BRAINIAC (smiles)  
"Game over! You lose Superman!"

Brainiac gradually imposes force to squeeze on Superman. Sound of squeezing is heard. Superman groans painfully. Then, the tentacle around his neck is slowly shrinking. Superman's face turns red and sweating. He can't breath. Blood can't get to his brain.

SUPERMAN IS CHOKING TO DEATH!

INT OF THE CONTROL ROOM OF THE SPACE SHIP

LOIS (screams in panic)  
"Oh, no! Mercy, Jimmy, quick! Do something! We have to save Superman!"

Mercy and Jimmy are in panic too and they keep on trying.

JIMMY "I can't. The system is self-operative. There is nothing I can do"  
MERCY (despair)  
"Superman is going to die.  
We can do nothing..."

LOIS (cries when she sees Superman is suffering)  
"No! No! Release Superman!"

Lex interrupts. He has tried his best to fight the robots.

LEX (panic)  
"Lois, Come back now! There's nothing you can do!  
Or else all of us will die!"

All of a sudden, the system prompts for manual input. Mercy and Jimmy successfully crack in and the system now is under control.

MERCY AND JIMMY (screams out loud together)  
"We did it! We did it! We're in-charged now!"

Lois and Mercy are relieved. They immediately terminate the extractor and return the energy back to the earth.

EXT OF THE DESSERT WHERE THE EXTRACTOR IS

The Extractor begins to return the energy to the Earth. As the energy has been all returned to the Earth, the Extractor starts to go wrong and explodes at last.

EXT OF METROPOLIS

Superman is panting a short interval of relief when the tentacles lose their strength to shrink further. Brainiac is aware of the sudden decrease of his energy. He frowns as he is retreating. A Voice breaks out from his chest suddenly.

ERADICATOR "Your system has been corrupted.  
I'm programmed to erase all of your self-autonomous programs and other inter-related systems."

BRAINIAC (shocked)  
"Are you crazy? Whose side are you on?  
We are brothers. We were meant to rule universe not to be ruled by these primitive beings."

ERADICATOR "My Lord had long known your bad intention when you secretly doomed our planet. I was created to eradicate you. He purposely demonstrated the mighty Doomsday in front of you to show the perfection when both of our technology was combined. Only after that, you would hunt for me to become the perfect system of the universe. You took what thought was me so hungry for power you never considered you could be falling into the trap."

BRAINIAC (in scare)  
"Please...please don't do this. We are the same and we are brothers! I can share with you my technology and my success. Then, we can have the whole universe."

ERADICATOR "Sorry, I just can't. I'm programmed to do so.  
Commence with deletion program now."

Brainiac screams terribly to realize that his systems are gradually deleted. 

Suddenly, another space ship slowly appears at one corner of the skyline above Metropolis. Apparently the one before is only an illusion. The spherical protecting shield is also slowly disappearing.

GEN. ALEX "ATTACK!"

The airplanes at once begin a nonstop barrage to the spaceship. Numerous missiles crash into the spaceship and create tremendous explosions. 

Troops of robots are released from the spaceship automatically when the ship is under attack. A tough combat begins above the sky of Metropolis.

ANGLE ON SUPERMAN AND BRAINIAC

Brainiac is out of his mind now. His extensive tentacles swing violently and shoot the laser beams randomly.

After a short rest, Superman is regaining his strength. He successfully frees himself by breaking all the mechanical tentacles. He bolts toward Brainiac. Brainiac is scared. He attacks by shooting laser beams at Superman with the remained tentacles. Superman dodges and tears apart the tentacles of Brainiac one by one.

At last, Superman appears and stands in front of Brainiac, whose weapons are all disarmed. Superman captures him and looks furiously at the vulnerable Brainiac.

BRAINIAC (scared and confused)  
"No...No!  
I'm the most intelligent life form. I have the power I was entrusted with. I knew everything and everyone. Why should I be the slave of Krypton's minds? Why should I have no authority for myself? I only wanted to free myself and broke the chains of my life so that I could become the master of myself. What did I do wrong!"

SUPERMAN "Freedom is not sought by killing the people and destroying the planet."

BRAINIAC "No...No...I'll not lose.  
I'm the most perfect Technology of the Universe!  
I'll not LOSEEE...!"

SUPERMAN "This is for my parents and the people of the planet of Krypton."

Superman thrusts his hand into Brainiac's chest. He takes out two crystals from his body. There are the true forms of Brainiac and Eradicator.  
BRAINIAC (cries)  
"NOOOOOO!  
Kal-El, I'll revenge!  
I'LL REVENGE ONE DAY!"

His voice vibrates in the air.

The physical form of Brainiac is slowly "disintegrating". He falls down part by part to the ground. As Brainiac is the central core of the whole system, when he is detached from the system, the whole system is halted. The troops of robots suddenly fall down and crash into wreckage on the ground.

INT OF THE CONTROL ROOM OF THE SPACE SHIP

Lex, Lois, Mercy and Jimmy hug each other and cheer for their success when the whole system and all the robots are down.

FOUR OF THEM " We did it! Bravo!  
We did it!"

Soon afterward, the space ship is shaking and falling in altitudes. It is going to crash into the sea! Again four of them scream together for help.

FOUR OF THEM "HELP! We are inside!  
HELP!"

Out of nowhere, a Figure thrusts from the floor and lands. They are glad to see Superman here. Superman grabs on Lois's and Mercy's waists and they fly away by punching through the roof.

LEX (tries to not show his panic)  
"Well, Lady first. Of course."

He starts to pace back and forth. When Superman returns, he only brings Jimmy with him.

SUPERMAN (Shoves Lex away)  
"Next round, please."

LEX (screams when he is left behind) "Hey, how about me? You've got two hands. (Superman cradles Jimmy flying away)  
Hey, don't go away"  
LEX (panicked) "Hey, Superman! Come back! Come back now! You stupid!"

(screams horribly as the ship sinks speedily)  
"Help! Help! Superman, help!"

All of a sudden, a Figure appears at the opening of the roof.

LEX'S POV

SUPERMAN (grins broadly to Lex)  
"Yes, Mr. Luthor, looking for me?"

Superman stands elegantly at the roof and lends his helping hand. For the first time, Lex is glad to see Superman.

LEX "Get me out from here, you alien Scum."

SUPERMAN (withdraws his hand as Lex almost gets it)  
"I'm sorry."

The plane plunges almost vertically. Lex loses his balance and grabs on the seat to remain his posture. He sees Superman ready to leave.

LEX (Panic)  
"Save me, Superman! Save me!"

SUPERMAN (Turns to him) "You forget to say the magic word."

LEX (clutching his teeth)  
"PLEASE!"

Superman smiles mischievously and extends his strong hand.  
EXT OF THE METROPOLIS Lois, Mercy, Jimmy, General Alexander, the pilots, the soldiers, the crowds and the residents of Metropolis are glad in observing the space ship crashes on the sea. The whole ship gradually sinks into the sea and then an enormous stream of water erupts and bursts. After a while, Superman carries Lex and lands near them. The crowd is cheering and welcoming their hero.

GEN. ALEX (admits his fault hesitantly)  
"I'm sorry, Superman. I apologize to you. I should not have done all those things to you.  
I should not have accused..."

SUPERMAN (interrupts)  
"No, you did the right things. I have no right to interrupt your work.  
(with reluctance) I don't belong here. Now I've decided to go back to my planet and rebuild my home."

Everyone is shocked by his decision. They cry to beg him to stay.

THE CROWD (cries)  
"No, please don't go, Superman. We know we have misunderstood and disappointed you. But we'll trust you now. We'll trust you forever. Here is your home and we need you here"  
SUPERMAN "No. You all don't need me. You are your own hero and you should be responsible for your own self and the Earth.  
(earnest)  
Take care of the Earth. She is the only one we have."

JIMMY (cries)  
"Superman, I trust you. I trusted you from the beginning till the end. And there are a lot of people like me. You can't disappoint us. You can't leave."

SUPERMAN (upset)  
"Jimmy, I know. But... I have to."

LEX (smiles mischievously)  
"At last I win the game if you go."

SUPERMAN "I'm sorry. I've never participated in any of your game."

MERCY (cries)  
"No, you can't go...actually Lex...he...he...has attached a microchip in your ear canal that had affected you to do all the crimes and how he was able to broadcast and hear what was going inside Brainiac's Ship and how he tricked everyone into believing you had turned against us..."

LEX (stares at Mercy furiously)  
"There's no proof that the chip came from Lexcorp and even if it did there are hundreds of people that work there each one of them could be one made it and some put in you ear but no way can prove I did it myself and I would never admit it if had something like Ms. Graves said. "

Superman takes the tiny microchip from his ear and destroys it before returning it to Lex.

SUPERMAN "One day Lex, you'll slip and when you do I'll send you off to jail myself"  
(ready to take off)

LOIS (approaches from the crowd)  
"Please, bring me along. I want to go with you."

SUPERMAN (surprised)  
"But...but, before...you've said..."

LOIS (interrupts)  
"You're the most important man in my life and I want to be with you forever."

Tears begin to burn Superman's eyes. He remembers his conversation with Eradicator.

Cut to

The reminiscence of superman

INT OF THE FORTRESS OF SOLITUDE

Superman returns to his Fortress of Solitude after visiting Lois. He is sad to notice that Lois refused to follow him if he is going back to his planet.

ERADICATOR "How is our plan now?"

SUPERMAN (sadly)  
"It runs smooth. Brainiac has believed me that I'll bring you to him and go back with him... Eradicator, I can't believe that after all the things I have done, the people here still treat me as an Alien and never listened to my explanation."

ERADICATOR "Kal-El, you've got to understand them. They're only the humans. This is their nature to discriminate and against a different group"  
(earnest)  
"And sometimes, I think what they've done to you is good and appropriate.  
They at least can remind you that you're not one of them. Your relationship with Miss Lane has gone a little too far."

SUPERMAN "But...but...I love Lois..."

ERADICATOR "Don't be upset. You have to breakup with her one day."

SUPERMAN (shouts)  
"No. Lois and I will be together forever."

ERADICATOR "This is against the nature."

SUPERMAN "I DON'T CARE!"

ERADICATOR "Don't you see both of you are actually different. If she follows you to Krypton, she definitely can't survive. If you want to be with her, you have to give away your power. Without the power, you can't survive here either. You tried once, didn't you?"

Superman is silent

ERADICATOR "You knew it. I told you before. Why can't you accept the truth? Why you want to lie to yourself and still go to fall for her again?"

SUPERMAN (totally heart shattered)  
"...I can't ...I can't help falling in love with her."

ERADICATOR "I just don't understand... What is love? It hurt you once and you still go back."

SUPERMAN (sorrowful) "You'll not understand... You'll never understand..."

ERADICATOR "Let's don't discuss about it now. I feel that Brainiac has done something to the Earth. Bring me to him now."

Cut back from the reminiscence

EXT OF THE METROPOLIS Superman opens his arms when Lois runs toward him.

He hugs Lois tenderly and she melts in his embrace. Slowly the Green Crystal (Eradicator) rises from Superman's palm. It floats in the air and radiates green glow toward the crowd. They feel dizzy and their memory of Clark Kent is Superman erased.

SUPERMAN (glances on Lois passionately)  
"Lois, I'm very happy that you've said all of this to me."

LOIS (looks into his eyes)  
"I LOVE YOU, CLARK."

He then kisses her tenderly. Tears roll down Superman's cheeks as Lois's memories with him are slowly erased once again.

Cut to

The gradually erasure of Lois's memories

The scene of them having a sightsee-flight over Metropolis night scene turns into flash of brightness.

The scene of them having a wonderful dinner at the Stonehenge slowly turns into flash of brightness.

The scene of Superman came to rescue her at Lex corp. Tower and expressed all his love to her turns into flash of brightness.

The scene of Lois awaking in Superman's arms and shared the happiness of being together turns into flash of brightness.

The scene of Superman died in her arms and the sadness she had experienced turns into flash of brightness.

The scene of Superman proposed to her to marry him while helping her to wear on the crystal chain turns into flash of brightness.

Lastly, the scene of Lois and Superman kissing each other turns bright and fades.

EXT OF A CHEMICAL BUILDING IN METROPOLIS

The building is on fire and the fire is spreading extensively with blazing infernos and terrific explosion. It seems out of the firefighters' control.

FIREFIGHTER A (discouraged) "We can't put out the fire.  
If only Superman is here..."

All the firefighters are getting despair, seeing all their efforts in vain. 

THE LEADER, LEON (shouts to motivate)  
"Superman is always with us. His spirit is with us all the time. We can put off the fire!  
WE CAN PUT OFF THE FIRE! Yeah if Big Blue can do it so can we!"

After listening to Leon, all of them are motivated. At last, they successfully put off the furious fire all by themselves. They cheer up for their success.

INT OF DAILY PLANET

Clark's resignation does not create a permanent vacuum in Daily Planet. All the staff continues with their routine jobs and the table of Clark is empty. Then, a Bag is put on Clark's table. Perry calls and gathers the people to introduce a new member of Daily Planet. He is replacing Clark Kent.

INT OF LOIS APARTMENT

Lois is having a date this evening. She looks very charming in her evening gown. Sitting in front of a mirror, she finds the Crystal Chain in her jewelry box. She has a special feeling for it but she just can't remember anything. She puts it back and walks to the living room. A Man is waiting and he is not Clark Kent.

EXT OF COUNTRYSIDE A Man is cultivating his ranch. He patiently puts soil onto the root of a plant. He is happy with what he is doing. The CAMERA takes a CLOSE-UP of his face. He keeps moustache, beard and long hair. He looks like Clark Kent.

Yes, he is Clark Kent! He is staying with us!

He glances on the ring on his finger and kisses on it affectionately. Then, he stands up and looks to the sky. The sky is shining and bright.

Logo of Superman flies through the Screen.

The legend of Superman continues...

The end

FADE OUT

Superman Part 7: The Wanting Love Parasite Threat

General story

Clark's life in countryside (Smallville) with his mother and Lana Lang. Superman against demoniac Parasite, a talented but abused kid, deforestation and landslide. 

Rudy "With the power I have, I can have everything." "But you! You have them betrayed me! You're their hope!" "I must destroy their hope now." "The new hero will only rise when the old is buried"  
"I'm sorry...Superman."

Superman goes wide-eyes. The rain falls endlessly...

1

1 


End file.
